Living in Hell
by wolfninja12
Summary: Hell. It can be described as many things, but, now, it is in the form of the walking dead. In this hell, a stubborn, young woman joins the survivors. She gets under Daryl's skin because of the unusual emotions she makes him experience. Maybe, she can make living in hell have its perks for a certain redneck.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm absolutely in love with The Walking Dead, so I decided to write a fanfic about it! Yay. Of course, I do not own The Walking Dead. That would be a dream come true! Haha I've fallen in love with Daryl over the seasons and figured maybe he needs some loving too. So I hope you all enjoy this Daryl/OC story! **

**Love WolfNinja**

**::-::**

**Chapter One-Finally Something Good In Hell**

**::-::**

Hell. It can be described as many things, the place where the devil resides and fire tortures every soul, a work place with an awful boss, prison, school, etcetera. Or maybe Charlie Daniel's song had come true and the devil had come down to Georgia. Unfortunately, I don't think any of those really fit the category of hell anymore. Hell was at every living person's doorstep, in the streets, and anywhere between. The dead were coming back. Not like the horror movies were the dead came up from the grave, but people were getting bit by others and turning into brain-dead, flesh-eating machines. Was this biological warfare from other country? Or was this the Hell on Earth the Bible told us about?

I was slowly driving down the deserted highway in my Kia Sportage trying to get away from King's County, Georgia and head towards Atlanta looking for anything that was actually "alive." I felt lost, so lost. My best bud Cole, sat in the car seat next to me. He had his tongue out and seemed to not have a worry in this hellish world. Cole was my German Shepard and the most loyal companion I'd ever had. A friend of mine had given him to me a few years ago because he was the runt of the litter and no one expected him to be "right." That was his loss. He was smart and learned thing's easily. My dog was beautiful with his markings and smaller stature than most. He had become a hunting partner and a best friend. Cole was my little angel in hell. Without him I would be lost.

My old town had been run over with the undead. I had gotten a call while I was getting ready to go to work at Emory University Hospital. In that life, I was a pediatrician. I thought life was great. My medical career had finally started. That call probably saved my life, no matter how grim of a call it was. My old friend called and told me that my brother had been shot while on police duty. Of course, I grabbed what I thought I needed from my city apartment and rushed to get into the car with Cole. It had been early in the morning, so I got out of the city fairly fast, but then everything went up in flames. Urgent messages started coming over the radio about the 'walking dead' and 'cannibals' taking over major cities. I had stopped by home as soon as I heard the radio cast. I remember calling out for Daddy, but he wasn't there. I had called his phone and I thanked God when he answered, but the call didn't go exactly how it should have. Screaming and the sound of flesh being ripped off the people's bones on the other end of the phone line haunted my every thought. Daddy was dead, or either eating other people for lunch. I had taken all of his guns, throwing knives, machetes, and other weapons I could grab and threw them into the back of my car. I raided the cabinets for food and took cases of water. Daddy had a huge hobby of saving stuff and preparing for the end of the world like the people on the show "DoomsDay Preppers." Life really can suck; prep for the end of the world, then the world ends when you're not home. At least his prepping had Cole and I set for a while.

It had been a month, give or take a few days, since that awful day occurred. The sun was bright in the sky and it was hot, nothing unusual for summer in Georgia. I could see smoke from a fire coming somewhere to my right. That had to mean survivors.

"Should we check it out, Cole?"

All Cole did was turn his head to look at me with a happy face and tongue hanging out of his mouth. I slowed down and pulled onto a path that was going up hill around a large quarry. I began to see a lot of tents set up and the fire that was causing the smoke. How would they react to me just rolling up? I reached into the glove box, where I kept my 9mm Glock. I grabbed my weapon and placed it in the back of my pants. Well, here goes nothing. I stepped out of the car with Cole at my heels.

"Hello?"

My southern accent was thick and that would most likely never change. I slowly walked towards the tents. I hoped everyone was still alive. I hadn't seen any monstrosities, so I prayed I wouldn't be surprised by any. I pulled my gun out and held it in front of me, ready to shoot if need be.

"Hold 't there, girl, or 'll shoot ya."

Someone said from behind me. His voice was rough and deep. His accent was a lot worse than mine. Cole snarled at him.

"Shut y'ur dog up."

I raised my hands above my head, trying to show I wasn't a threat.

"Quiet boy."

I whispered and Cole quickly lay down at my feet, but kept a watchful eye on whoever this person was. I heard more footsteps coming. Shoot, I made the wrong decision coming here. Wonderful, I'd die by the living and not get eaten. That was the better way out if you ask me.

"If you're gonna shoot me, I'd suggest you go ahead."

It was never smart to snap at a person who had a gun, but hey, I was in hell anyway with nothing to lose.

"Aunt Ryder?"

Yes, my name was Ryder. Deanna Ryder Grimes. I just went by Ryder. I turned my head slightly to see my small nephew. His blue eyes were as stunning as his father's and the freckles that ran across his nose made him so adorable. He was frozen in front of me as if he was staring at a ghost. Course, I felt the same way. Out of all the people in the world, I was somehow blessed and reunited with my nephew.

"Carl!"

Ignoring the man that threatened to shoot me, I ran to Carl and embraced him in a big hug. Tears flowing down my cheeks. I'd found my family in the mist of Hell on Earth. I pulled back from the embrace and run my fingers through the boy's hair to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"You're alive!"

I rejoiced as I continued to run my fingers through his hair and run a thumb over his cheeks. My nephew was alive! But, was Rick?

"Where's your daddy?"

I asked, but his gaze went down cast.

"He's dead."

My heart stopped. So, Rick had died… I quickly embraced Carl once more. I'd make sure nothing happened to my brother's, my best friend's, son.

"Wha' 'he hell kinda name is Ryder?"

I'd let the comment slide and enjoy my moment of bliss. I let go of Carl to look behind me to see a full-blown redneck. Here I was thinking I'd be the one looking like a hick, with my cowboy boots, cowboy hat, jeans, and t-shirt. Man was I wrong. He wore a dirty shirt that had the sleeves ripped up, a black vest, bloody and grimy jeans, and what looked like steel-toed boots. His arms were muscular beyond belief, his face was a little rough, with facial hair on his chin and lip, but he had a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes. In a previous life, before this apocalypse, I would have found him down right hot. That's when I noticed his weapon.

"Is that a Horton Scout HD 125?"

I inquired about his crossbow. My eyes lit up for the second time that day. The redneck pulled his crossbow close to his chest as if trying to protect it from me.

"Yeah, wha''s 'it ta ya."

I just shook my head and smiled.

"Just admiring it."

I turned my gaze back to the little boy in front of me. I rustled his hair and earned a death glare from him. I stood up only to realize that a group of people had made their way around me. I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"There's another survivor! How'd you find us?"

I turned to my right to see an old man with a white undershirt and button up on and an old fishing hat on his head. I just scratched my head in nervousness.

"Smoke from your fire."

He seemed shocked.

"You can see that well?"

I just shook my head.

"Just good with observati-"

Before I could finish my sentence, someone crashed into me. I couldn't tell if I was receiving a hug or someone was attempting to suffocate me. Great, had hope for just a second, now I was going to die.

"I'm so glad you made it out of the city."

That voice I could recognize anywhere. My brother and I had grown up with the man. I had known him most of my life considering I was five years younger than my brother. Shane and Rick had been almost inseparable, which meant he was always around. Cole was barking in excitement.

"Good to see you too, Walsh."

Shane pulled back from the hug with a huge grin. It almost broke my heart to see him, but my brother wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked around the group some more. There were a few families, two children including Carl, two rednecks, an Asian, two blondes, the old guy, a few others, and Lori. I never liked Lori; Rick could have done so much better. But, there were many survivors! My heart was happy.

"You're the lady that used to tip me so well when I delivered pizzas."

The Asian guy took a step forward. I looked him over intently. He was the man who always delivered my pizza if I was too lazy to go and get it. He was a sweetheart and always had a smile on his face. I usually tipped him twenty dollars every time he came out.

"I declare, Mr. Glen!? I'm so happy to see you out of the city!"

A blush came across his cheeks. He was a delightful young man. He laughed nervously.

"No need for calling me mister."

His eyes squinted up from the huge smile on his face. I was grinning. Before I knew it, I was being bombarded with questions from the other survivors. Shane quickly took charge. I began to feel trapped. Cole began to growl softly, warning the others to back up.

"Y'all give her a few minutes. I'm sure this is a lot for her to take in!"

The group dispersed. Thank goodness. I couldn't handle all of that.

"Let's walk shall we?"

Shane asked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the only civilization I had seen in weeks. I trusted Shane, so I was at ease. We walked past the rednecks, which seemed to always have a scowl on their face, towards my car.

"So, what happened out there?"

Shane questioned as we reached my Sportage. I hadn't really wanted to relive the last month of my life.

"After your call, I rushed back home. There were a bunch of news reports over the radio, so I stopped by Daddy's place to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't, needless to say, so I took all of Daddy's weapons and things he'd been saving in cause of a doomsday and came looking for Rick and Carl. Been living out the car ever since, then saw smoke from y'all's campfire from the road."

I just gave him a brief summary of what had happened. Shane opened my trunk to see the makeshift bed I had made for Cole and I by pushing the seats down to where only the driver's and passenger's were up and placing a blanket on top of them. I also had a stash of weapons ranging from bows and arrows to guns to throwing knives. Shane's face lit up as he reached for one of the guns.

"Hold it. I'd prefer to keep those weapons myself."

Shane retracted his hand and looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sure you understand, right?"

I asked as I pulled the trunk closed. I didn't like people rummaging through my supplies, no matter who they were.

"Aye, Captain."

He laughed a booming laugh, but I could easily tell when he was faking it.

"You're staying here right?"

Shane asked and I nodded.

"If I am welcome."

Shane cut a glance at me as we began to walk back to camp.

"You're always welcome."

I smiled softly. That was nice to know. I looked around the small camp. There wasn't food storage, but they probably got their water from the quarry.

"How are y'all getting food?"

I asked as we walked back to the camp.

"Hunting, usually the rednecks do it for us."

I quickly walked back to my car and opened my trunk once more and grabbed a few throwing knives. I always had "different" kinds pastimes when I was younger, from barrel racing in rodeos, to dancing, to hunting, all the way to learning how to use weaponry. Throwing knives had always been my favorite.

"Well, if I'm staying I need to earn my keep."

I said as I walked past Shane and into the woods. Shane started to oppose, but shut his mouth as Cole trotted at my side. He shook his head and just walked into a tent that I had guessed was his. He had changed, that was for sure. Hell can change people, for the good or the bad. I always wonder how it will change me. Guess I will find out, cause I'm living in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**::-::**

**Chapter 2: Hurt**

**::-::**

**Narrator's POV**

Ryder quietly slipped through the woods around the camp. Her throwing knives were in a pouch strapped to her thigh and one in her hand ready to strike. Her target was in sight. A small brown rabbit hopped peacefully on its way, munching on grass and enjoying life. At least, enjoying life for a few moments longer. Ryder gripped her knife properly and threw it with ease, nailing the defenseless animal in the head.

"Yes! Something different than squirrel!"

Ryder had been at the camp for a few weeks now and had gotten really close to Glenn, Andrea, and T-Dog. Usually, she was helping with the chores of washing clothes and simple things or hunting in silence with Daryl. Ever since he had pointed a crossbow at her head, they hadn't really talked much, course he hadn't talked to anyone really, but their silent hunting trips were almost a piece of normalcy for Ryder. Today, though, she just wanted a simple hunting trip on her own.

Ryder rejoiced pumping her fist into the air in victory. She probably wouldn't even eat her kill, but instead give it to the kids. They needed more diversity in their life than she did, plus she'd do absolutely anything for Carl and squirrel wasn't his favorite. Cole wasn't with her this round, so she had to retrieve the kill herself. Cole deserved some fun and was playing with the kids at the quarry. Ryder walked over to the dead animal and pulled her knife out of it, rubbing the blade on the grass to rid of the blood.

"Thank you, bunny, for helping some of us survive."

Ryder smiled softly as she picked up the rabbit and tied it into place on her hunting rope, which had a few squirrels on it already and threw it over her shoulder. In her excitement, she hadn't realized the sound of feet coming somewhere behind me. It was too coordinated to be an undead's walking. Ryder picked up her bag and headed out to investigate; curiosity always does kill the cat. She quietly slinked through the forest. With all her years of hunting and dancing she was light on her feet. What she saw making the noise completely broke her heart. Shane had pushed Lori against the tree and was kissing her all over.

"How long do we have?"

She asked as he kissed her neck. Ryder's blood began to boil. How could they?! Rick hadn't even been dead for two months yet and his best friend and wife were already shacking?

"How in the world could you?"

Ryder said in disgust, getting the attention of the two. Lori's eyes widened and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Can you go away?"

Shane had changed since everything went to hell, and not for the best either. Ryder in her rage threw her knife right above their heads and stormed off. How could they?! It felt like she was out of the tree line in seconds since her mind was racing,

"Ryder!"

Shane was angrily calling behind her, but she ignored it. If he came over to her in this type of fit she might let one of her knives 'slip" into his skin. A hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder causing her to drop her rope of animals and turned her around. He looked like he was going to say something, but her temper got the best of me before he had a chance. Ryder spit straight into his face. Years of being in rodeos and being around bull-riders had led her to be one jam-up spitter. Shane's face went blood red in anger. He raised his fist in a heartbeat and threw his punch straight at her face. Ryder easily evaded it. She prepared to throw a few punches of her own till she was interrupted.

"Hey!"

A deep, raspy voice yelled from the campsite. Ryder turned around to see the redneck standing up from his log seat where he was cleaning squirrels. She quickly turned back around to see Shane growled and waltzed off back into the woods, probably to get his piece of "meat" from Lori. Ryder had a lump form in her throat. Thank God, Daryl was the only one at the camp at the moment.

"You a'right?"

Daryl's voice came from behind her. Ryder turned around to face him, but her strong appearance shattered completely. She wrapped her arms quickly around Daryl and sobbed into his chest. Everything had built up to the point she couldn't hold it in anymore. Daryl tensed up and threw his hands up.

"Hey!"

He yelled, but Ryder didn't heed him. She just cried into his chest. She cried for her brother, her father, for the hell they were living in, for the two kids who had to grow up in this mess, and for everything in between. She hadn't cried since any of it had happened, but Shane and Lori were the piece added that just collapsed the on growing tower.

"Git off."

Daryl's voice wasn't quite as harsh that time, but he still sounded like an ass. Ryder nodded and let go.

"Sorry."

In that moment, before she took off running for her Sportage, Daryl took her in for the first time. Her dark brown hair fell in messy, dirty waves past her shoulders, her oval shaped face that was smudged with dirt, grey eyes, crooked nose, dimples, and tanned skin. But, of course, being the man he was he concentrated on how nice her backside was; she had firm, muscular legs. Unfortunately, her breasts were rather lacking. Daryl shook his head as she finally climbed into the back of her car. He didn't like being touched and she had latched on like a leech.

"Stupid, girl."

Daryl turned around and headed back to his log to clean squirrels.

"Ya know, baby brother, the best time to get laid is when a woman's upset."

Merle came out of the tent closet to Daryl.

"Shut 'he hell up."

Daryl hated when his brother talked to him in such a manor, but you'd think he'd have gotten over that already. Merle shrugged.

"She's ta good fer ya, anyway. No way ya'd get to fuck with sweet ass, but maybe I can."

Merle turned back to go into his tent. When did Daryl claim he wanted her anyhow? Daryl looked over to where he saw the confrontation had taken place and saw Ryder's hunting rope. Daryl let out an annoyed sigh and got up to grab it. Wasn't any need in letting the meat for the group spoil. He took her kills and placed them among his to be skinned and gutted. Daryl began to lose track of time as he skinned the animals in the routine he usually did, but was startled when someone plopped down opposite of him and took a critter into their hands. Daryl looked up to see Ryder with a tear stained face. Her expression was hard as she began skinning a squirrel. Daryl went back to work; he wasn't going to say anything to break the comfortable silence.

::-::

Night came fast and everyone was huddled around some kind of fire. Carol, Sophia, and Ed were at their own, the Dixon brothers at theirs, and the rest around the larger one. Usually, Ryder sat next to Shane, but tonight she was between Glenn and T-Dog. It was hard to believe at one time she had considered Shane a friend. That thought almost made her laugh. She didn't say a word and her cowboy hat hid most of her face from view as she held her head down. They had just eaten dinner and small talk was around the camp, like small games of twenty questions and such. She wasn't paying much attention. Cole was relaxing at her side comfortably with his eyes closed.

"So, how bout you Ryder?"

Amy asked and Ryder's head shot up.

"Huh?"

Amy laughed softly. She was a beautiful young woman with blond hair.

"Have you ever been to jail before? Everyone else already answered!"

She said happily. Ryder bit her lip.

"Yeah, I've spent the night in jail."

She laughed as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"My brother had to bail me out."

Carl's mouth dropped.

"Aunt Ryder, you've been to jail?!"

He was absolutely flabbergasted. His dad was a lawman and his aunt was a lawbreaker. This was just a mind blower for Carl. Daryl who was over closer towards his and his brother's tent began laughing, He could hear the whole conversation and couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic reasons some of the group was arrested, like T-Dog was arrested for tagging a wall, Andrea was arrested for back-talking a cop, nothing too badass. Merle, of course always had to make a comment at everyone's reasons, but Daryl beat him to the punch this time.

"Whatcha do, Dimples? Steal a cowboy hat?"

Daryl still felt awkward with the slightly intimate reaction from Ryder earlier, but he had to know. Ryder looked sweet, but guess you never really could base judgment on looks. Everyone got quiet, waiting to hear her response. Ryder was more concerned with her new nickname from the redneck. Dimples? Really? She despised her dimples. Ryder just laughed.

"No, it wasn't for stealing a hat. I bought all of my beloved cowboy hats."

Ryder began to feel claustrophobic as everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, whatcha do sweet ass?"

Merle finally butted in. Sweet ass? What was with these redneck's nicknames? Ryder shook her head. She liked Daryl's nickname better. Daryl was definitely her favorite of the two brothers, although, she still felt bad about crying all over Daryl while he basically told her to go away.

"Street racing."

Most everyone's eyes widened, except for Lori and Shane. They knew the story. Merle laughed.

"Like I believe tha' shit."

Ryder looked up at him with a smile.

"Why's that?"

Merle's face became serious.

"Ya don't look like ya could han'le a car well enough."

Ryder just laughed.

"It was many, many years ago."

Glenn playfully punched Ryder's arm.

"Bet you couldn't take me on!"

Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Bless your heart."

T-Dog laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's an insult from southern women."

Ryder joined in on the laughing as Glenn's face fell.

"You guys are such a kill joy."

Glenn crossed his arms. Ryder laughed hard.

"Yeah, I used to be one heck of a racer till I got in a bad wreck. Broke my nose so badly that it's permanently crooked. Imagine that."

A few others laughed along with Ryder, but the laughter was short lived.

"I think we need to have an Atlanta run in the morning."

Shane's voice was a complete downer, but almost everyone agreed.

"Glenn you know the city the best, so it would be a good thing if you went."

Shane continued and he nodded.

"Maybe you should go too Ryder."

Shane's voice was cold.

"Nah, with me going she can stay here. I know my way around Atlanta well enough."

Glenn stuck up for her. He didn't too much appreciate Shane's tone.

"Well, I'ma go. Need ta pick up sum stuff."

Merle broke the silence with that thick southern accent.

"I'm going too!"

Andrea chirped in, but that left with an unhappy Dale.

"Oh, no you don't."

Andrea smiled at her father-like figure.

"Dale, I'll be fine."

He went to oppose again, but Andrea just put her hand up, showing that this wasn't up for discussion.

"I'll be going too."

T-Dog said. Most of the people Ryder were close to were going to one of the most dangerous part of Georgia, and it was terrifying to her.

"Y'all be careful. I'm heading to sleep, if y'all need anything you know where I'll be."

Ryder stood up, a few bones popping as she did so. Cole was right on her heels and they headed to the Sportage. Daryl's eyes followed her till she crawled into the back of her car. Ryder curled up on the makeshift bed with Cole lying against her back. She had no idea what was heading her way when the group came back from Atlanta.

::-::

**Hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Brothers

"Daryl, do you think walkers feel pain?"

Ryder randomly asked as he fired an arrow straight into another squirrel's head. She watched him go to his kill, rip the arrow out, and then place it along with the other kills, his trusty crossbow with him. He had shot six squirrels already; the man was a natural. Ryder was leaning against a tree with Cole panting next to her. She scratched him behind his ear, something she did when she was deep in thought.

"I hope they do."

His tone was cold, as usual. Ryder shrugged.

"I hope not."

She prayed that the "walkers," as Daryl called them didn't feel pain. It would be an absolute tragedy to become one of those things and still feel pain till someone puts them out of their misery. Ryder shuddered at the thought. How tragic.

"If ya don't like wha' I got ta say, don't ask my opinion."

Daryl walked by her, without sparing her a glance.

"Sorry, just the thought really disturbs me."

Daryl aimed his crossbow at another squirrel and shot it. Like she said before, natural.

"Welcome ta Hell, Dimples. Ya best toughen up."

Ryder nodded; it was true. She needed to toughen up in this world. In the previous life, she thought she was tough as steel, but she was a healer, not a killer. Hell sure did make you have to change.

"What's something you miss, you know, before all this went down?"

Ryder inquired as he put his kill with the rest of them. He sighed in aggravation.

"Are ya gonna hunt or interrogate me all day."

Ryder smiled as he threw his hands up in frustration. It took a lot for Daryl to talk and she was curious about the man. He was very intriguing. Plus, since most of the people she talked to had left to go to Atlanta that morning, she hadn't really anyone to talk to. Ever since she clung to him while she cried, she could see Daryl tense up around her more. The redneck had a wall of steel around him to keep other people out. Ryder just smirked at the idea. Challenge accepted.

"I miss War Head Gummies. They were bliss."

Daryl looked at her and shook his head and walked off.

"Ya never shut it, do ya?"

Ryder trotted over to him so where she was standing at his side and Cole loyally still walking next to her.

"Nah."

Cole nudged her thigh, letting her know he saw another animal. Ryder stopped and looked around. Another squirrel. Oh, how she began to hate squirrels. Swiftly, she pulled out her throwing knife and nailed the prey in the head. Daryl turned around to see what she hit. When she stopped walking, he just kept going. How nice.

"Where'd ya learn ta throw like that?'

Ryder walked over to her kill, pulled her knife out, and threw it to Daryl.

"Do I look like y'ur bitch?"

Ryder laughed at the look on Daryl's face. Priceless. He didn't look too happy.

"Taught myself."

She answered the first question. The brunette walked up to Daryl and patted his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"No, darlin', you do not look like a "bitch." You're a manly man with huge muscles."

Ryder exaggerated the last part and giggled.

"Wha''s so funny?"

His anger made her laugh a little harder. She held her stomach and snorted.

"Nothing, toots."

Daryl blushed. He actually BLUSHED!

"Watch it, porky."

Ryder gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

"You picking on my snorting?"

Daryl took a step forward.

"Wha' if I am, Dimples?"

His chest was a so close to hers. Ryder's breath caught short in her chest. He was so close. She was completely oblivious to the world at the moment. Never, and I mean never, had she felt like this. Daryl was glaring down at her, which she found absolutely sexy as heck. Unfortunately, the position didn't last long. His head shot to the right and in and instant his crossbow was loaded and ready to fire.

"Wha' is that?"

Ryder finally came to her senses. How'd redneck manage to capture all of her attention like that. A loud honking like a car alarm was going off. All of Ryder's inner alarms went off.

"The camp!"

She practically screamed before she took off running in the direction of the camp. Cole was right behind her. If one thing was certain about Ryder, the girl could run for being a short girl of only 5"4'. Her legs were burning, but she pushed herself harder as the car alarm went off. Ryder hurdled over fallen trees and whirled around the thorns that seemed to be out for her the best she could. What if something wrong had happened in Atlanta?! Glenn, Andrea, and T-Dog were her main worry at the moment. Her heart was racing faster than she was. Once they broke the tree line, Ryder's breaths were coming in short gasps. Everything was too quiet. There was a new red dodge and some moving van in the camp. Ryder gripped her knife and walked further from the tree line to see everyone staring at people hugging tightly. Cole ran off to one of the people, probably Glenn, since the dog loved that boy to death. Ryder's heart skipped a beat. Lori and Carl were hugging a man. A man with dark brown hair and a police uniform on. Oh my God. She put her knife back with the others on her thigh.

"Brother!"

Ryder screamed and the man looked up from hugging his wife and child.

"Rick!"

She screamed again as she ran to her brother. Forgetting about her anger with Lori, she threw her arms around the group the best she could. In that moment, she had her family back. She had a Godsend in the middle of hell. Tears of joy ran down her face. Rick placed his hand on the back of her head, returning her hug the best way he could in a group of four people.

"You're alive!"

She rejoiced as the group hug was parted. Ryder hugged Carl picking him up, twirling him around and placing him back on his feet.

"He's alive!"

Carl laughed at his aunt's hysterically joyous actions. Ryder jumped around in joy. She looked around, Glenn, Andrea, and T-Dog had made it back as well. Oh, what a wonderful day it had become.

"Where's Daryl?"

Andrea asked and Ryder slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Crap, I left him out there."

Ryder turned around to make a run back to Daryl before Jacqui cut in.

"I think he can handle himself, sweetheart. Enjoy time with your brother."

Jacqui was such a sweetie. Ryder smiled and nodded.

::-::

It was night now and Ryder sat next to T-Dog and Cole at her feet as everyone was conversing about different things from what Rick's journey was like to something about a missing person. She wasn't really paying attention, catching snippets of the conversation. Her mind was more on what she had seen Lori and Shane doing. Was she supposed to tell Rick? Or was she supposed to tell him at all and let the pieces lay themself out? No, if she told Rick it would break his heart. He was having his happiness in hell. Heck if she was about to wreck her brother's world. She sighed. Shane was telling Ed something about his fire being too high. Ed, being the pig he was, made poor Carol take the log he'd thrown in out.

"Douche."

Ryder whispered under her breath. She felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to look up to see Shane.

"Yes?"

Her words dripped with venom.

"May I speak with you?"

Ryder begrudgingly stood up and followed Shane a little ways from the campfire. She pulled her leather jacket closer around her. It was rather a cold night without the fire.

"I wanted to say, if you tell Rick what you saw, you sure will be regretting it."

With his threat, he left to go back to the campfire and join in on the conversation. Ryder felt a chill run up her spine. She hadn't a doubt he meant every word he just said.

"Cole, come on darlin'. Bed time."

Ryder called for her German Shepard and he obeyed with his tail wagging. Ryder figured it was a good time to call it a night and escape from her thoughts. She opened the trunk to her car and Cole jumped in immediately. The dog did a few spins and lay down for the night. It was nice for a little normalcy. She crawled and closed the door behind her. Dale claimed he had another tent that she could use, but she refused. She felt safer in a metal container than a cloth one.

::-::

Morning came sooner than she'd hoped for. Cole was quietly laying besides her waiting for her to get up. A yawn escaped her lips as she looked around the car for something to eat for Cole. She found the last can of Vienna Sausages and opened it for him. It wasn't the greatest, but it was food to fill his stomach. That dog's health was more important than hers. He greedily ate them and whimpered when he was finished. Everyone was hungry. As if on cue, Ryder's stomach growled.

"I know your pain boy. Just hold through for me alright?"

Ryder quickly changed into her last pair of clean clothes, jeans and a green tank top. She needed to go to the quarry soon to wash her things up and a bath sure would be nice. Opening the door to the car, Cole bounced out and sat down next the door.

"DADDY"

"MOMMY!"

The screams were the first sounds to her morning.

"Cole, stay!"

Ryder commanded before she grabbed a pistol, leaving her cowboy hat in the car, and ran towards the screams. It had to have been Carl and Sophia. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Ryder's legs burned as she sprinted. Finally, she came across the group with Dale cutting the head of a walker off.

"That's the first one we've had up here."

Dale was saying as Ryder walked up. Dale pointed to the undead creature with a disgusted look on his face.

"They never come up this far up the mountain."

Fear leaked into Dale's words.

"They're running out of food in the city."

Jim, a previous mechanic with black hair, a beard, and a hat on, piped in as he held a pitchfork. His words were a scary hit of reality. Everyone in Atlanta was gone. These walkers had eaten everything…or everyone. A rustle came from the forest and Ryder's heart stopped. Not another one. In the whole time she had been her, she'd never encountered a walker. Two in one day would be a bad omen. Shane held his pump shotgun up ready to fire, but Ryder's favorite redneck came out of the woods instead, cussing like a sailor. His grey or green, it was getting hard to tell colors anymore due to how dirty everything was getting, was drenched in sweat and his crossbow was held tightly in his hand.

"That's my deer!"

Daryl kept on walking towards the deer like he hadn't just had a gun pointed at him and no one was around.

"Look at it all gnawed up on by this…"

On went his curses towards the walker as he kicked its body.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping."

Dale was trying to calm the man down, but his temper flared. Dale wasn't trying to be a smartass, so Ryder didn't really understand the flare up.

"Wha' do ya know old man? Take y'ur stupid hat and go back on the pond."

Ryder actually liked Dale's hat. It grew on you. Daryl went back to his deer and began pulling out his arrows.

"Daryl calm down, man."

Ryder said softly. He just looked at her, his pissy attitude continuing.

"Shut it, Dimples. Wha' the hell ya know? I've been tracking this deer for miles."

Ryder wasn't having any of this.

"Who in the heck pissed in your corn flakes, toots?"

Rick held back a chuckle

"Fuck you, porky."

Ryder raised an eyebrow. He definitely wasn't like that yesterday. Ryder took a few steps closer to the fuming hillbilly and sneered,

"What time, redneck?"

Daryl let out a frustrated 'ugh.'

Everyone was staring at the two fighting. No one really ever had the balls to talk back to the Dixons.

"Let's drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

He pointed to the deer's neck with a hopeful expression.

"Wise up."

Ryder said before shaking her head and walking back to camp. She didn't appreciate being told, "Fuck you." She let out an aggravated sigh as she heard Daryl calling for Merle, both of them were dang jack behinds. Ryder wasn't one to curse and she was dang determined not to start now. Everyone in the camp began to circle around Daryl; Ryder just leaned up against her car next to Cole, who had obediently stayed put, and watched the drama start. She couldn't hear what Shane was saying, but when Rick walked up to Daryl, Ryder refused to stay put.

"Come on boy."

She called for Cole and made her way to the circle. She stood next to Andrea and Amy next to Dale's RV.

"Rick Grimes? Dimple's brother? Ya got somethin' ya wanna tell me?"

Daryl's temper was flaring again as he closed the distance between himself and Rick.

"Your brother was a danger to us all."

That's when Ryder realized it. Merle wasn't with the group last night. Her stomach turned. Her she was rejoicing her brother coming back when Daryl was now missing his.

"So I handcuffed him to a roof in Atlanta and he's still there."

Ryder's heart broke. She got her brother back at the expense of someone else's. Did it make her an awful person that she didn't care as long as she got her own brother back? T-Dog was walking up with a load of firewood in his hands as Daryl turned his back to Rick for a second, biting his lip.

"So, let me process this."

He turned back towards Rick.

"Ya handcuffed him to a roof, and then ya left him there!"

Daryl was screaming. Before anyone knew what was happening, Daryl threw his squirrels to the ground and unsheathed his knife. He was trying his hardest to slash Rick, but to Ryder's relief, Shane knocked him down and placed him in a chokehold. Daryl looked as if he wasn't able to breath from such a tight hold.

"Daryl!"

Ryder yelled. Her hands came up to cover her mouth as tears started to build up. Daryl, big Daryl, was on the verge of crying. Ryder remained quiet as Rick and the others explained the situation.

"To hell with all ya. Just tell me where he is so I can go get 'im"

Daryl wiped his face and Ryder tried her hardest not to let her tears fall. Daryl was right she needed to toughen up in this world. Before, she could handle almost anything, deaths in the hospital to really painful things. Now that the world had ended, she was becoming sentimental.

"He'll show you."

Lori piped in and Rick nodded.

"I'm going back."

Daryl quickly went to grab his crossbow and Ryder walked over to her brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you."

Rick pulled back from her.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"You are not going out in this!"

"I'm one of the best shots and you know it."

"I am not putting my little sister in danger because of my actions."

"Rick, I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"I said no, Deanna!"

Rick only used Ryder's first name when he was pissed. Ryder didn't back down.

"Watch me!"

Ryder walked back to her car and began grabbing supplies. She strapped her throwing knives to her hip, put her pistol in the back of her pants, and pulled out her rifle and slung it over her shoulder. After she thought she had everything she went straight to Carl.

"Hey, Carl?"

Her nephew looked up at her with hurt in his eyes.

"You're going too?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Will you do me a huge favor?"

He nodded.

"Take care of Cole for me?"

He nodded once more then threw his arms around his aunt.

"Take care of Dad."

Ryder laughed and ruffled up the kids hair.

"You know I keep him out of trouble."

She turned on her heel as Cole made his way to her.

"Not this time boy."

Ryder knelt down in front of companion and scratched behind his ear. He looked like he was happy.

"Take care of Carl for me okay?"

She kissed the top of the dog's head and walked straight for the moving van.

"Wha' the hell, Dimples?"

Daryl asked and Ryder jumped into the back of the van.

"I'm coming too."

Daryl looked pissed.

"The hell ya ain't."

Ryder sighed.

"I'm far more use than you're giving me credit for. I know how it feels to lose a brother. Now, wise up and learn to accept some freaking help, toots."

That was the first time she'd probably ever get Daryl to shut his trap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Goldenfightergirl for the review! It means a lot!**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapping**

"Hurry up!"

Daryl yelled from the back of the van. Ryder was sitting with her back against the wall and her knees to her chest. Daryl's fussing was making her more nervous than anything else. T-Dog just shook his head from his seat next to her.

"He doesn't shut up, does he?"

T-Dog whispered and Ryder shrugged.

"He's worried for his brother, I know how that feels."

Ryder had a bullet in between her index finger and thumb, rolling it against her fingers to calm her nerves. Glenn hit another bump, sending Ryder into the air and back down with a thud.

"Glenn, please don't hit every bump!"

Ryder yelled so Glenn could hear

"Sorry Ryder! The roads are bad!"

Glenn yelled as he hit another bump sending Ryder flying.

"Put some more meat on them bones and you wont have a problem!"

T-Dog laughed while Ryder held onto her hat for dear life as they hit another bump. She had tied her hair back a while ago to keep it out of her face because of all the bumps, but keeping her cowboy hat on was turning out to be a bigger problem.

"Stop yer complainin', Dimples."

Daryl let out an aggravated sigh.

Ryder slapped Daryl's shin since it was the highest she could really hit with him standing and her sitting.

"Oh, shut it."

Daryl just smirked down at her.

"We're about to hit railroad tracks!"

Rick warned us, so Ryder immediately grabbed a hold of T-Dog's arm to keep from flying up again.

"Daryl, sit down!"

Of course, the redneck didn't listen. As soon as they hit the bump, Daryl was thrown into the air and landed straight on Ryder.

"Ow, Daryl, your elbow!"

Ryder hollered. Daryl scrambled up, but they hit another bump sending him straight into Ryder once again. Ryder grunted as Daryl epically failed at getting up once again.

"Just stay where you're at, please."

Ryder begged. His weight falling on her was becoming slightly too much. He rolled off her and sat down on the other side of Ryder. Daryl leaned forward from his seat to glare at T-Dog.

"He better be okay."

T-Dog just rolled his eyes.

"I've done told you, he's fine. The only thing going to get through that door is us."

Daryl wiped the sweat from his upper lip with a red handkerchief as he turned his glare towards the opposite wall.

"Merle's got the cavalry coming for him. You two are going to be pestering each other again before you know it."

The corner of Daryl's mouth twitched upward causing Ryder to turn her head away from Daryl and smile. Why she started to care so much for him was beyond her. Ryder could feel the van slowing down. Daryl clambered to get back up again and finally succeeded. He huffed, but held out his hand for Ryder to take, which she gladly did so. In the hectic mess, she still managed to hold onto her bullet, so she shoved it into her jean pockets with the others.

"Thanks."

Daryl grunted in response and made a beeline to get out of the van.

"We walk from here!"

Glenn yelled as everyone got out the van. Daryl had his trusty crossbow in his hand, T-Dog had the clippers to cut the chain he used to close the door to the roof, and Ryder had her weapons loaded and a knife in her hand. They followed Rick and Glenn down the tracks till they came to a fence, which appeared to already be cut open, so it was an easy maneuver. But, nothing ever goes smoothly.

"Merle or guns first?"

Rick asked, which pissed Daryl off.

"Merle, we're not even havin' this conversation."

Daryl moved past Rick and headed in the way he thought Merle was.

"Yes we are!"

Rick turned towards Glenn.

"You know the geography. It's your call."

Ryder wasn't too happy about having to call which one was more important a human or guns. She just decided to follow wherever the guys went and she'd keep a look out. There was a walker not too far away from the group, so Ryder quickly threw her knife hitting it in the head. She silently went over and grabbed her knife out of its skull.

"Good shot!"

Glenn complimented, but Ryder just shrugged as she tiptoed back to the mob they'd managed to form.

"I keep forgetting how quiet you are."

T-Dog whispered as the continued to run through the street, Ryder had her knife ready.

"Years of dance do that for you."

She whispered, but shot him a small smile. Ryder quickened her pace so she was running next to Rick.

"Rick?"

Rick glanced over to her to show he was listening, but turned his gaze back to the road.

"Keep an eye out on Shane, okay?"

Rick shot her a confused glance, but all of that was forgotten once an arrow flew between the siblings into a walker's head. Ryder's breath caught in her throat as the walker a few feet in front of them collapsed. How could she miss it?

"Thanks Daryl."

She managed and he nodded. Glenn made his way into a clothing store and once everyone was in he closed the door the best he could. Rick held his hand up motioning us to stop. The clothing store was dark, but the outline of a walker was clearly visible. Rick motioned for Daryl to take her out. Ryder followed behind him for safe measure. Daryl lined his sights up with the female walker's head.

"Damn you're one ugly skank."

He muttered under his breath. Ryder rolled her eyes with the hint of a smile on her face. Only Daryl would say something like that about the walking dead. He released his arrow and hit the walker between the eyes. She fell backwards with a hard thud. Daryl, with his kind of grace, walked over and pulled the arrow out. The sound of it was revolting, but Ryder stood strong. Daryl wiped his arrow on his pants leg and reloaded his crossbow before the group began to run through the store and up the stairs.

"Told you that you'd have your brother back before you knew it!"

Ryder said as she punched Daryl's arm playfully as T-Dog cut the chain and opened the door to the roof. Soon as the padlock was broken, Daryl kicked open the door and ran out screaming his brother's name. What was on the roof, however, wasn't what anyone expected. Daryl grabbed his hair and began pulling.

"No!"

He screamed. Ryder's hand shot to her mouth as she tried to hold back vomit, T-Dog looked upset, Rick had a face of indifference, and Glenn looked as if he were going to be sick. Merle's hand lay on the ground in a pool of blood next to a handsaw. Daryl was screaming and looked like he was about to cry. Ryder knew the pain of loosing a brother and it was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. In Daryl's rage he aimed his crossbow at T-Dog who in turn raised his hands in surrender, but Rick was always faster. The barrel of Rick's gun was pressed against Daryl's temple. Daryl was shaking from his rage.

"Please calm down."

Ryder whispered and Glenn squeezed her shoulder.

"I wont hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Rick's voice was low and terrifying. Ryder had never heard her brother speak in such a tone, but in the previous life, nothing ever called for desperate measures. Daryl lowered his weapon in defeat. He squinted his eyes tightly for a moment to keep the tears from following and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Do you have a do-rag or something?"

He asked T-Dog. If it weren't for the situation, Ryder would have laughed, but she maintained her poise. T-Dog pulled a blue bandanna out of his pocket and gave it to Daryl and watched him wrap up his brothers hand in it as he mumbled to himself. He walked over to Glenn and placed the severed hand into his book bag. The sickened look on Glenn's face gave him away. Ryder grabbed Glenn's hand and squeezed tightly.

"It's alright, darlin'."

Glenn nodded and she patted him on his back. The group began to follow Merle's blood trail, which wasn't much considering he just lost a hand. Daryl mentioned something about a tourniquet. His blood trail led them into another part of the building. Ryder was lost as to the conversation as she kept an eye out for more walkers. Daryl quickly shot one down. He grunted as he reloaded his crossbow. Ryder couldn't help but admire his arm muscles as he did so. In order to pull back a hundred and fifty pounds of resistance continually, you have to have good arm strength.

"Ryder look out!"

Rick yelled as something grabbed Ryder's shoulder. Before she could register what happened, an arrow was between the walker's eyes.

"Dammit, Dimples."

Ryder's face façade was calm and collected, but she was freaking out on the inside. She let her guard down for a second and she about became walker lunch. She shook her head. She couldn't let Daryl be a distraction.

"Thanks."

Ryder pulled a knife out of her pouch. She was going to kill the next walker. They continued walking through the rooms till they hit a room with two dead walkers. Merle was a tough man, taking down two walkers with one hand.

"Feed him a hammer and he'll crap out nails."

Daryl said before they continued the search. Before long the smell of burnt flesh filled her nose. It wasn't something she wasn't used to. Being a pediatrician, she dealt with severe burn wounds all the time. The man was smart to cauterize his wound before he lost more blood. Got to give the rednecks more credit. Ryder looked around the room to see the stove eye still on and a piece of metal with skin attached to it. Poor fellow. Rick and Daryl began to argue, that's all this trip was becoming, just a big blown-up argument. Of course, if someone had left Rick on a roof in this, Ryder probably would have shot everyone involved. She could see both sides of the story.

"We can look for him around a few blocks, but only if we keep a level head!"

Rick's whispered intensely and Daryl nodded.

"I could do that."

Everyone agreed, although T-Dog had a requirement to get the guns first. Atlanta was no place to run around unprepared. Thank the Lord Ryder came prepared.

::-::

"You're not doing this alone."

Rick told Glenn as he explained his plan to get the guns.

"No offence, but I'm quicker alone."

The plan was for Ryder and Daryl to be in the alley Glenn would be running from and back to and Rick and T-Dog in an alley two blocks away just in case the first plan didn't work and Glenn couldn't make it back the same way he came. It was a rather genius plan, but Ryder couldn't help worry for Glenn.

"We'll have your back for sure."

Ryder said and Glenn nodded.

"I know."

Ryder, Daryl, and Glenn made their way to the ally. That meant climbing down a ladder from the roof. Unfortunately, Ryder was terrified of heights.

"Glenn, you go first."

Daryl said and Glenn obeyed. Ryder swallowed hard.

"Wha''s wrong, Dimples. Scared of heights?"

Daryl picked, but instead of having anything to say she just nodded.

"Tha' bad, huh?"

She just nodded again. Of course, it was easy to overcome; she just had to gain the courage real fast.

"''ll go next, tha' way if anything happens, 'll catch ya."

Ryder nodded as she leaned over the side to look down in the alley.

"Promise?"

Daryl did a cross motion over his heart and chuckled. He swiftly got on the ladder.

"'Mazes me how ya can be fearless with walkers, but heights scare ya."

Ryder shot him a death glare.

"Just go, toots."

He shrugged and began his descend down the ladder. Ryder gulped once more as he reached the bottom, motioning for her to come down.

"Come on girl,"

She whispered as she swung her self over and grabbed the ladder firmly.

"You can take on walkers without a sweat, that means you can go down a dang ladder."

She descended as quick as she could without panicking.

"Come on!"

Glenn whispered as she neared the bottom, but when he went to make a comeback at Glenn, she lost her footing. She managed to hold her scream and prayed Daryl would keep his promise. She soon felt two big arms holding her.

"Told ya."

Daryl's voice rang through her ear. She couldn't help but smile as he put her down on her feet. She hadn't slipped too far from the ground, so even if he hadn't caught her she'd most likely be fine. It just made her heart happy he kept his promise anyway.

"Wasn't tha' scary, was it?"

Ryder shook her head. Quietly, they headed to where the gate to the alleyway was. Daryl cocked back his crossbow and loaded it. Ryder made sure not to get distracted this time around.

"Ya got some balls for a Chinaman."

Daryl whispered causing Glenn to shake his head in aggravation.

"I'm Korean."

Ryder couldn't help but snicker.

"That's the only nickname you could come up with, Toots?"

Daryl turned his glance towards her, since she was against the other wall of the alley.

"Ya aint got room to talk. Callin' me toots."

Ryder shook her head.

"I haven't had time to figure out another one."

Daryl hit behind the dumpster while Ryder just pressed against the wall with her knife in hand.

"You're purdy good with them knives."

Ryder shot a small smile towards Daryl.

"Thank ya, sir."

The two remained quiet after that, well until there were footsteps behind them. Daryl jumped from behind the dumpster pointed his crossbow at the enemy while Ryder swiftly turned around ready to chuck her knife into them.

"Whoa, don't shoot! What do you want!?"

A young boy with a buzzed cut and a wife beater on screamed. He looked no older than sixteen. Ryder shook her head as she saw the weed tattoo on his neck. Kids these days.

"'M looking fer my brother. He's hurt real bad. Ya seen 'im?"

Daryl asked stepping closer to the boy without lowering his weapon.

"He's just a kid Daryl."

Ryder whispered, but didn't lower her knife from throwing position either.

"Ayudame!"

The boy screamed. Crap. He'd call in all the walkers!

"Shut up, kid!"

Ryder yelled.

"You're gonna bring the geeks down on us! Answer me!"

Daryl kept his arrow pointed at the boy's head.

"Ayudame!"

The kid screamed again, then again, and again. Ryder quickly tackled the kid to the ground and held her knife to his throat.

"Shut the heck up, kid!"

She growled at him as she straddled his chest. She felt bad about threatening the kid, but it was the last option. Daryl had his crossbow aimed at the kid's head still. Before they could register what happened two more pairs of footsteps came running into the alley. Daryl turned around just in time to get a punch in the face while Ryder got kicked off the kid. A big bald headed guy and someone with black hair and a blue bandanna began hitting and kicking Daryl while he was on the ground. Not wasting a minute, Ryder quickly got back up; ignoring her now bruised ribs, she jumped on the blue bandanna guy's back, pulling him off of Daryl.

"You bitch!"

The man screamed as he rammed back into the wall, slamming Ryder against it in hopes to make her let go. Ryder fell to the ground, but quickly took her knife and stabbed the man in the leg. He hollered in pain. Another set of footsteps came rounding the corner causing Ryder to look up.

"Glenn run!"

She screamed and the guy she stabbed punched her in the face.

"That's the bag, vato! Take it!"

Blue bandanna limped over to Glenn while the bald guy punched Glenn in the face. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Ryder pushed her self up off the ground and tackled blue bandanna while Daryl shot baldy in the butt with an arrow.

"Leave him alone!"

Ryder yelled as her and the man hit the ground. The sound of a car approaching reached their ears. The baldy grabbed Glenn and blue bandanna hit Ryder upside the head with his baseball bat, knocking her unconscious. Daryl aimed his arrow for blue bandanna, but he now had Ryder in the way of his shot.

"DARYL!"

Glenn screamed over and over again as him and Ryder were drug into a car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you mrskaz543 for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and there are many more banters to come between Ryder and Daryl! **

Chapter 5: Hell

Ryder finally stirred. Her head was throbbing and everything that had happened was a little fuzzy. Ryder opened up her eyes only to have the room spinning in circles.

"Ow."

She whispered and put her hands on either side of her head as if that would help the room from spinning.

"Ryder!"

Glenn yelled. Wait. Glenn! Ryder shot up from wherever she was laying or sitting, making everything spin even faster.

"Whoa! Sit down, your head was hit rather hard."

Ryder fell, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. She was nauseated beyond belief. Her world finally started to come into focus as she realized it was baldy who had caught her. Ryder pulled back quickly and reached for gun in the back of her pants. Stupid kidnappers didn't even bother to take her gun.

"Where's Glenn?"

Ryder's voice was cold as she pointed her gun at baldy. She cocked it back making her pistol click.

"Whoa, there chica."

The man put up his hands in surrender.

"Ryder, stop!"

Glenn called from her right. Ryder turned her head to look only to see Glenn standing there, unharmed with his arms crossed.

"They kidnapped us, Glenn."

Ryder's voice was scary as she turned her gaze back to baldy.

"Felipe and the others did it for a good cause! This is a hospital."

Ryder lowered her gun and looked at Glenn in disbelief. Glenn walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist to drag her somewhere. Ryder took in her surroundings and was rather shocked at what she saw. She looked around to see the happy faces of old people while young people were taking care of them. Felipe, as Glenn called him, was following right behind the two. Ryder put her gun back into the back of her pants.

"You guys help them?"

Ryder stopped walking and turned to Felipe. He nodded.

"They were abandoned here by all the staff except for me and G."

Ryder's mouth dropped open.

"See, I told you."

Glenn whispered. An old man in a wheelchair rolled himself down the hallway. Ryder, Glenn, and Felipe moved out of his way as the old man said a cheery excuse me.

"Why attack us then?"

Another man came from one of the rooms.

"We have people to protect and we needed the bag of guns. I'm sorry they were so harsh on you. I'm G."

G looked over Ryder, seeing her bruised cheek from the punch to the face she received. He held out his hand for her to shake. She slowly took it.

"I probably gave your men their own medicine."

Ryder turned towards Felipe again.

"Definitely looks like Daryl got you in the behind good."

Felipe laughed.

"You bet he did. That shot to the ass hurts like a bitch. And you sure as hell gave poor Jorge a nice one. He will have to take a while to heal from the wound you gave him."

Ryder bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about that. To me, it looked like you were trying to hurt people I cherish, so I fought back."

Wait; did she just consider the redneck someone she cherished? G nodded his head.

"I don't blame you I would have done the sa-"

"G!"

Someone yelled from a different part of the hospital. G and Felipe took off running to who ever called them. Glenn squeezed Ryder's shoulder and led her into another room with some of the other elderly people.

"Thank you, for trying to save me back there."

Glenn said softly and Ryder just shrugged.

"We're practically family now, Glenn, since the world is ending and all. I fight for my family."

Glenn blushed with a huge grin on his face.

"Tha-"

"Mr. Gilbert!"

An elderly lady exclaimed. Ryder's head shot around to see an old man in a wheelchair having a hard time breathing. She rushed over to his side.

"Hey, Mr. Gilbert. Take it easy."

Ryder soothed and Glenn came over to her side with his arms crossed staring intently at Mr. Gilbert.

"Just breathe."

Ryder took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Inhale. Exhale. You're doing a good job, Mr. Gilbert."

Glenn chuckled softly.

"Amazing how you can go from bat-shit crazy to the most caring person ever."

Ryder kicked her leg up to kick Glenn in the butt softly.

"Very funny."

Mr. Gilbert tried to keep his breathing even, but it was becoming a hard task. Asthma sure could be a pain in the rear end. Footsteps came from behind Ryder and Glenn, so Ryder took a step back and watched Felipe give Mr. Gilbert his medicine from an inhaler.

"What the hell is this?"

Rick's voice came from behind Ryder causing her to jump.

"Rick!"

She squealed and threw her arms around her brother's neck. She saw T-Dog and Daryl were safe as well. She pulled back from the hug.

"I'm so glad y'all are safe."

T-Dog scrunched up his nose.

"We thought y'all were being eaten by dogs!"

Glenn turned around to look at three tea-cup Chihuahuas that Ryder hadn't noticed before, but, of course, she hadn't been awake very long either. Rick pulled G to the side, while Daryl came to stand next Ryder.

"Ya sure did get clocked pretty bad, huh?"

Daryl inquired about her bruising cheek and she nodded.

"It's nothing compared to the headache I'm having at the moment, but I'll live."

Daryl scoffed.

"If ya died from somethin' like that, ya really do need to toughen up."

Ryder laughed softly.

"Got somethin' of y'urs."

Daryl placed her cowboy hat on her head. Ryder almost squealed in delight and threw her arms around Daryl like a side hug.

"Thank you!"

Daryl unlatched her fingers from him and grunted. T-Dog was laughing at the two.

"Shut up."

Daryl shot a glare at T-Dog and he immediately shut up. Glenn patted Ryder on the back.

"You and your brother officially look related."

Ryder knew Glenn was talking about their cowboy hats.

"Don't hate on the hat."

Ryder playfully shoved Glenn. Rick turned around from the conversation he was having with G and motioned them to follow them. G took them into another room and explained what was happening at the hospital. He talked about how his group was the vatos and they took care of the elderly, that the world hadn't changed and only the weak got taken, and how people kept trying to ruin what they had created her for the others. Rick being the wonderful person he was gave him half of the guns that were in his bag. Of course, the included Ryder's rifle, since she hadn't a clue where it was anymore. Before they took their leave, Ryder turned around to look at G.

"Y'all stay safe, alright?"

G nodded.

"You all do the same. Maybe we will all see one another again in a brighter future."

Ryder smiled. She really, really hoped that was possible, but the chance of that was very slim to none.

::-::

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat."

Glenn picked at Rick as the group walked to where they had left the van early. Rick chuckled.

"Don't tell anybody."

Glenn shook his head.

"You know how the Grimes are about their hats!"

Ryder had her knife in her hand waiting for any walkers to show up.

"You gave away half our guns and ammo."

Rick sighed and Ryder decided to run ahead so she didn't get stuck in the upcoming conflict, but stopped soon after. The van. The van was gone.

"Oh, please no."

Ryder whispered to herself as she frantically looked around for the moving van.

"We parked it right there! Who would take it?"

Glenn pointed to the spot the van had been at as if that was going to help solve the problem. Rick's face became serious.

"Merle."

T-Dog's mouth dropped.

"He's gonna take his vengeance out on the camp."

Daryl stated, and the frightening part about it was no one doubted it. Ryder quickly took off into a sprint leaving the others behind her. Cole was still at camp and if that bastard touched her dog, she'd kill him herself. She'd be happy to run her knife through his skull if he touched a hair on Cole's body. The fact that he was someone's brother completely went out the window.

"Whoa, slow down!"

T-Dog yelled. It was a long way from Atlanta to the camp on foot. Ryder didn't slow down.

"Dimples, you're gonna run yourself down and won't be no use to anybody."

Daryl called after her, which caused Ryder to stop. He was right, if she wore herself out too quickly, she wouldn't be able to fight back properly. She waited for them to catch up.

"Hurry up y'all. I'd like to get back to everyone already."

She mumbled as the four men caught up.

"Y'all are so slow!"

Ryder joked trying to lighten the mood some. The men just grunted as they all began to run at a steady pace towards the camp.

"Oh, shut up Ryder."

Rick groaned.

"It's not my fault I'm in better shape than you, old fart."

Rick scoffed as sweat dripped down his nose. The Georgia heat was a killer.

"You're supposed to respect your elders."

Ryder laughed and the others shook their heads. Sibling bickering; got to love it.

"Respect you? Pshh, please."

Ryder watched as the heavy bag of guns clunked at Rick's side.

"Do you want to keep trading off with that?"

Rick nodded and handed the bag to Ryder to run with for a while. It didn't bother her; it wasn't fair to have just one person carrying the load. Ryder turned her gaze towards Daryl. He seemed completely zoned out.

"You alright?"

Daryl quickly came out of his day dreaming stage. Now, he just looked pissed.

"Why the hell you care?"

He snapped at Ryder. She just shrugged and let him be. Ryder, sure as mess, wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I was just checking up on you. Sorry."

Her voice was undemanding and Daryl's face softened up, but Ryder didn't notice.

"We need to hurry, it's going to get dark soon."

T-Dog motioned towards the sky. Everyone nodded in agreement.

::-::

The sun had set about an hour ago and the group of five was now running in the dark. Sweat poured down their faces and drenched their clothes. Everyone's breathing was slightly labored and they were all tired, but there was no way it would be safe for them to just stop and rest, not with how dark it was. Ryder's legs were burning horrendously.

"You know what I miss?"

T-Dog panted. They weren't far from the campsite, thank God. If they had to go much further, Ryder didn't know if they'd make it.

"Showers. Cold showers."

Ryder laughed. What she would do for a shower right about now. Having water just run all over you to wash away a hard day's work was just amazing.

"You ain't lying."

T-Dog tried to take in a deep breath.

"Girl, I'm made of nothing but the truth."

Glenn just shook his head.

"Sure ya are."

Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short. Screams and gunshots started to ring through the air as well as Cole's barking. Forgetting the burning in her legs, Ryder pulled out her pistol and pushed harder towards the campsite. Cole, Carl, Andrea, Amy, Sophia, Dale, Carol, they were all in trouble. Ryder reached the camp first and began shooting walkers in the head. Adrenaline was pumping fiercely through her veins. Why'd her family have to deal with this hell? Ryder turned around to see a walker behind Daryl.

"Daryl!"

She screamed and quickly shot the walker in the head. Daryl turned around and stared at the dead walker in shock for just a moment. He nodded his thanks to her and continued killing the rest.

"Help!"

Someone screamed. In the chaos it was hard to tell who was who. Ryder did a 180 only to come face to face with a walker. A scream erupted from her mouth as the walker quickly swatted her gun from her hand. She fell backwards onto her rear, barely feeling her thigh slice open from one of her knives from her pouch. Before she could grab a knife and arrow went through the walker's head. It fell backwards to the ground in front of her. Everything suddenly went quiet, except for people's sobbing and panting. Ryder's eyes frantically scanned the area. Where was Cole?!

"Cole!"

Ryder pushed her self up and spun around.

"Cole!"

She glanced towards her Kia to see a lump underneath the car. Fear hit her hard. If Cole was dead, she couldn't handle it. She sprinted towards her car and slid down next to it to see what was underneath. She prayed to anything that would listen to her. If it happened to be a walker underneath, so be it, she'd risk it.

"Cole?"

Her voice cracked as she looked under her car. A whimper came out as she saw her German Shepard shaking in fear.

"Come here, boy."

She began crying as the dog slowly obeyed. She remained on the ground and ran her hands over the dog's trembling body, looking for any signs of bite marks.

"Thank, God."

She cried, as she didn't find any. She wrapped her arms around the dog's neck and cried into his fur. Cole was all she really had left, besides her brother. Her brother, Carl, the others! Ryder quickly stood up and ran to where the group was standing with Cole right on her heels. She quickly scanned everything, but hit her knees as soon as she saw Andrea hovering over Amy's dead, bloody body.

"No… NO!"

Andrea screamed. Ryder wrapped her arms around Cole's neck again, trying to hide from the chaos around her.

"Cole, we're truly in hell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you loveorpain for the review!**

::-::

Chapter 6: This Bites

::-::

Ryder had not moved an inch since she sat down with her back against a makeshift log bench the night before. She had her legs crossed and had been staring at her cowboy boot for hours now. It seemed as if she were in an initial state of shock. None of her surroundings really registered except for Cole who lay next to her. The only thing that ran through her mind was, "Maybe this is all a nightmare and I'll wake up." Only problem was, she wasn't waking up. Neither now nor never. Ryder's mouth was as dry as the Sahara Desert from her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes were puffy from all the crying. Her head was throbbing from the incidents the day before. Ryder just wished it would end. She would kill for running water, a good meal, anything with a little normalcy. Why did this epidemic have to happen? Why was fate so against them? Did God hate them this much, or was there just not a God to save them?

"Ryder!"

Someone yelling her name brought her out of her thoughts. She slowly lifted her head up to see Rick standing over her in a protective manor. Ryder was confused. She glanced around to see a lot of the camp looking at Jim as if he were the plague itself.

"Yes?"

Her voice cracked and it sounded pathetic.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…"

Jim kept repeating. He was actually a lot closer to her than she originally thought; that must be why Rick was standing over her the way he was. It was only then that Ryder realized he'd been bit. He was a kind fellow. Didn't deserve any of this. Did any of them truly deserve it? If Ryder had tears left she would have cried, but she was bone dry. Most of the group congregated into a huddle of sorts, probably talking about how to dispose of Jim and Amy. Ryder turned her gaze to Andrea who was running her hand through her dead sister's hair. This life wasn't worth living in. The living going against the living. How she wished the comment G had made about a brighter future would be true, but the way things looked there wasn't a chance.

"Are you bitten too?"

Shane's voice was bitter towards Ryder, causing Cole to growl from his position. Everyone's eyes shot towards her like they had with Jim. Ryder let out a sarcastic laugh.

"No, actually, I'm not. Sorry to put a bummer on your day."

Ryder shook her head. Since, the world went down under and Ryder had found out about Lori's affair with him, Shane had seemed intent to find a problem with her. Ryder was sick and tired of it.

"That's fresh blood."

Shane pointed to her thigh. Rick froze in his place. His expression was hard to place one word on, but he looked distraught either way. Daryl had his jaw clenched so tight that she was shocked he wasn't crushing his teeth. T-Dog and Glenn were shaking their heads "no" something fierce. It seemed like everyone in the group was imagining a death warrant above her head.

"We'll need to do the same thing to her as well."

Shane pointed towards Ryder, but it really didn't faze her.

"Dude, stop being such a coward. If you have a problem with me, just say it. Don't put blame on a bite I don't have."

Shane growled, but Jacqui quickly interjected. Ryder noticed Daryl grip his pickax till his knuckles were white.

"Prove it, please."

Her voice was so pleading, as if maybe she was praying for the best as soon as she said it. Ryder just sighed, kicked off her boots, undid her pants, and ripped them off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and her shirt.

"I cut myself with one of my knives when I fell. Ya happy now?"

Ryder didn't even bother pulling her pants back up. She growled in frustration, flung her pants over her shoulder, and stalked off.

"Cover your eyes."

Lori told the children as Ryder stomped her way towards her car. She should have something to sew her leg up in there. The pain in Ryder's leg wasn't even noticed until now, but now it was almost unbearable.

"Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

Ryder heard Daryl yell and winced at the harshness of his voice.

"Hey!"

Rick was in to save the day as always. Ryder opened the passenger door and opened the glove box. Rick always was the one for justice while Ryder was always the one that got into too much trouble. Rick had gotten her out of many rough binds when she was a teenager. She smiled as she rummaged through her glove box, finding a handgun, some bullets, until she found what she needed, a first aid kit. Rick had always been there for her and anyone else that needed it. Ryder pulled out alcohol pads, a needle, dental floss, which works well for makeshift stitches, and some bandages. This was going to hurt like heck. Ryder grabbed the half drank bottle of water from her cup holder and took a deep breath before putting the neck of her shirt into her mouth. She put her foot onto the car's seat and one hand on the car to support herself.

"Here goes nothing."

She said through clenched teeth. She poured some water over her cut and inhaled quickly in pain. Ryder then opened an alcohol pad and started cleaning the wound. The burning was so fierce, that it took everything to not scream.

"Hey, Dimples, need help?"

Ryder looked over to see Daryl with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"I've had plen'y of experience with makeshift stitches and you seemed to need this more than me."

Ryder nodded quickly and handed him the rest of the stuff. Daryl doused the needle in whisky to sterilize it the best way he could then gave the bottle to her. Ryder wasn't a hardcore liquor fan, but a small buzz to keep her from feeling all of this would be wonderful. Daryl threaded the dental floss into the needle then looked at Ryder.

"Ya ready?"

Ryder nodded and gripped the doorframe tighter. Ryder had a high pain tolerance, but no matter who a person is getting stiches is going to hurt.

"Almost done."

Daryl's voice was actually soothing, which was a rather big shocker. Ryder took another swallow of the whisky. Who ever knew a Dixon could be nice?

"This bites!"

Daryl stopped what he was doing for a second and looked at her with a 'really?" type of look.

"Sorry, that wasn't the best irony huh?"

Daryl just shook his head, but she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch up. He went back to what he was doing and was surprisingly gentle.

"There, that'll hold."

Ryder put her leg down with a small wince.

"Thank you."

Daryl just nodded and walked off. Even in this moment of pure hell, Ryder couldn't help but smile. Daryl had a good heart and it was a shame no one really noticed it. A gunshot went off causing Ryder to jump. She looked in the direction from which it came and her heart dropped. Andrea had just shot Amy.

::-::

Everyone had now left to go bury their own, but Ryder wasn't really invited. Dale had asked her to stay in the RV with Jim and clean his wounds the best she could. She was now fully dressed and tending Jim's wounds. Her small first aid kit was almost out. Ryder would have to look for medical supplies next time she was able.

"Why aren't you with the others?

Even though she knew she was doing what was right, that question still hurt her heart. Why couldn't she be there for everyone?

"I wasn't close to anyone who died."

Even though it was a lie, she felt as if that would be the best answer.

"You're a horrible liar, Ryder, but I do appreciate you being here with me."

Ryder smiled as she placed another bandage on his bite.

"This group's lucky to have you and your brother."

Ryder was taken aback by the comment. Rick she could understand but her?

"Huh?"

Jim cleared his throat.

"Your brother is a natural leader, but sometimes the healer is overshadowed and left out."

That truly touched her heart.

"Thank you Jim."

He nodded. Sweat was beading on his forehead from the fever he had taken on. Ryder felt sorry for him. He was a kind person.

"So, Daryl huh?"

Jim pulled Ryder out of her thoughts. This was the second time he'd managed to stump her today.

"Huh?"

Jim laughed.

"That seems to be your favorite word. You like the Dixon, it's not very hard to tell."

Ryder blushed.

"It's that obvious?"

A huge grin spread across Jim's face despite the fact that he was panting.

"I'm just observant. Just… don't let anything important to you go, okay?"

Jim's face fell and everything got quiet. His breathing became even more harbored and soon he began to mumble under his breath.

"No, no, no."

His words were becoming coherent now.

"Hey, I'm right here. Stay with me."

Ryder took a rag from the RV and dabbed his forehead. The door to the RV suddenly opened and Carol walked in.

"I've got it, sweetheart."

Ryder nodded and walked out the door. She felt like ripping her hair out. This was definitely not her scene. Ryder was meant to cure people not watch them suffer through an illness she couldn't figure out. Ryder kicked the ground in frustration. Cole had already made his way to her and loyally stood next to her. In her frustration, however, she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

"Ryder?"

Rick's voice came from behind her. Ryder was almost on the verge of tears again. She took in a deep breath before she turned around to look at her brother.

"Yeah, Rick?"

He took a deep breath and sat down Indian style. Ryder quickly followed. The Grimes siblings usually had any conversations like this. Just sitting down on the ground with their legs crossed. It was childish, but it was routine for them.

"Where do you think we should go? CDC or Fort Benning?"

Ryder pondered for a moment. Her elbow was on her thigh and her chin was in her hand. She sniffled and held back the tears that threatened to spill moments before.

"CDC."

Ryder sat up straight when she answered confidently.

"Why?"

Rick wanted to have an assured answer from his sister.

"Lori's and your opinion are what matter most. No one else's."

Rick continued. Ryder bit her lip.

"Think about it. Fort Benning is full of soldiers. Soldiers work for the citizens. When this thing broke out, all of the soldiers probably went out to help. There won't be anything at Fort Benning. The CDC on the other hand, always has someone in there. That's our best chance."

Rick nodded in agreement. She was right.

"Another thing Rick, this is going to sound weird, but thanks for getting shot."

Rick's face went to complete shock.

"What the hell?"

Ryder smiled.'

"It's probably the only thing that saved both of our lives."

She was right. With there line of work, they would have most likely been the first to die. Rick wouldn't leave the citizens unarmed and alone. Ryder wouldn't have left the hospital.

"Guess you're right."

Rick and Ryder pushed themselves off the ground.

"Isn't your sister always right?"

They both laughed. It was a nice thing once in a while.

"I love you."

Ryder said, as Rick was about to turn around. Rick quickly grabbed Ryder in a chock hold and began to mess up her hair.

"I love you, too."

Ryder scowled at him and began to try and fix her hair.

"To heck with it, it's the apocalypse anyway who am I trying to impress?"

Ryder threw her hands up causing Rick to laugh.

"Apparently a certain redneck!"

He said just loud enough for her to hear. Ryder's face went red as a beet.

"Rick!"

::-::

Ryder was packing up her car to be ready to leave to the CDC at first light. The talk with Rick had lifted her spirits and she was ready to get on the move. Cole was already curled up in the backseat asleep. Tonight would be a decent one, or at least she thought.

"Ryder, may I speak with you?"

Ryder turned around to see Dale standing rather awkwardly behind her. He was fiddling with his hands too much to be at ease.

"Yeah, Dale. What's wrong?"

Dale quickly answered.

"Watch out for Shane."

Dale's bluntness shocked her. Dale was usually the calm and collected one that put his two cents into everything.

"Already a step ahead of ya."

Ryder guaranteed. Dale nodded absentmindedly.

"I saw him aim his gun at your brother today."

Ryder growled. If Shane even lay a harmful finger on her brother, Ryder's trigger finger was sure to get the best of her.

"Thank you for telling me. If he as so much makes the wrong move, I'll put a bullet in his head."

Dale just nodded. He looked so upset; it was very uncharacteristically of him.

"I don't condone such behavior usually, but if you don't put the bullet in him, I just might."

Dale had to have been sent off his knocker to say something like that.

"Dale, you won't even have the opportunity to."

Ryder smiled to try and lighten the mood.

"Get some sleep, we all have to get up early tomorrow and you need rest."

Dale nodded and began walking to his RV. Poor man was clearly very upset and Ryder understood why. There wasn't going to be any sleep for her tonight. After that hit of reality that Walsh had his gun aimed at her brother, Ryder was going to stay up all night with her gun in her lap. Due to her many hunting trips in her younger years, that wouldn't be a problem. Ryder grabbed her a blanket out of the car and a rifle. She sat down with her back against the car, placed her blanket over her, and laid her gun across her lap. One wrong move of Shane Walsh and he was a dead man walking. Minutes quickly turned into hours until it was early morning, right before the sun was to rise.

"Whatcha doin', Dimples?"

The familiar gruff voice of Daryl came from her right. He sounded like he had just woken up, too, which made him sound even hotter than usually. He had on another sleeveless shirt, which really made his arms look amazing. Ryder mentally smacked her self. She needed to turn her hormones done a bit.

"Just keeping watch, toots."

Daryl casually came and sat next to her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Looks more like yer 'bout to shot Walsh."

Ryder let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, no. Who would want Walsh dead."

Daryl chuckled.

"Never pinpointed ya as that type of gal."

The corner of Ryder's mouth rose.

"Never asked."

Daryl just shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't care less if ya shot him. Just let me know when ya decide to actually do it so I can watch."

Ryder just shook her head with a cheesy grin plastered to her face.

"I'll make sure to tell you first."

Shooting a man was no laughing matter, but the fact that her and Daryl were talking so casually about it made it somewhat funny.

"How's yer leg."

Ryder's grin fell.

"It's doing well, thanks to you."

Daryl nodded, got up, and then left. Ryder loved these moments when Dixon actually bothered to talk to her and have a conversation. No matter how badly things were going, Daryl always managed to make her heart happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autumn: I'll add a lot more of Rick/Ryder interactions :) I'm glad you're enjoying Daryl/Ryder as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mrskaz453: I never did like Shane! Haha. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**VampWolf92: Thanks!**

**Lunasky99: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update as much as possible (:**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**::-::**

**Chapter 7: CDC **

**::-::**

The drive to the CDC was harsh. The group had ended up having to leave Jim sitting next to a tree due to the fact his illness was getting worse by the minute. Ryder had the hardest time saying her goodbyes to him. He was such a kind man and should how truly golden his heart was in his last few hours. Ryder's heart completely shattered when they cranked up their cars and left without him; she hated seeing things like this. This hell was completely breaking her. If there wasn't anything at the CDC, if all of this was for nothing, Ryder might just put the barrel of her pistol in her mouth and let her trigger finger "slip." She looked over to her passenger seat to see Cole looking as happy as ever back at her. No, she couldn't do something like that and leave her companion behind. Ryder turned her eyes back to the road to see Daryl's truck still going in front of her. Plus, if she called it quits she wouldn't be able to bother the redneck anymore.

The group was close to Atlanta and the CDC wasn't too far into the city, only problem was it was getting dark. Darkness was death in disguise these days. Ryder rode Daryl's bumper as soon as they entered the city. The line of cars the group was in wasn't going very fast to help save on gas, so being this close to his bumper wasn't going to hurt. Ryder took a deep breath as everyone began to slow down to a halt. She quickly reached into the back and grabbed as many weapons as she could. Her knives were already on her thigh and her pistol was in the back of her pants, so she grabbed her rifle out the back and her Glock from the glove box.

"Cole, you ready?"

Ready or not, it was time. Everyone was getting out of their cars, so Ryder did the same with Cole right on her heels. The CDC had always been a pretty building in her eyes, but now it looked as if it came straight from a horror movie. Bodies lay everywhere, flies and maggots crawling all over the decomposing corpses, blood was splattered on everything, and their were sandbags piled in the street to shelter people while they shot at the oncoming horde of Walkers. Obviously the sandbags were a failure. The once beautiful city of Atlanta looked like a horrifying war zone, and the human race had lost. Ryder swallowed hard trying to ignore the wave of nausea that hit her like a brick. The smell was insufferable; how Cole was able to handle it, Ryder would never know. She quickly cocked her pistol back and was ready to shot anything that moved expectantly. Ryder was pulling up the back, right behind Daryl.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on."

Shane was whispering to the group to keep moving towards the CDC. It took everything Ryder had not to roll her eyes, or just shoot him between his own. She hated his guts.

"Keep quiet; let's go."

Rick whispered soon after. Now, Rick, she would follow into death's grasp if that were where he led. Shane on the other hand could go to hell. Oh, wait, they were already there.

"Calm down there, Dimples."

Daryl whispered to her. Apparently she had been giving Shane the death glare. Everyone was coughing from the smell and covering their mouths. Ryder was just doing the best to hold her breath and taking as shallow of breaths as she could when she had to. They were edging closer to the CDC's doors.

"Keep moving. Stay together!"

Rick whispered once more. Ryder quickly, without any sound, moved up to walk next her brother. Everyone began to chatter softly about the conditions.

"Do you think they'll let us in?"

Ryder whispered as they passed a tank and Rick nodded vigorously.

"They have to."

Rick and Shan immediately began to try and open the garage-like doors, but nothing was opening. Ryder's breath caught in her throat.

"This better work."

Daryl whispered to no one in particular.

"It will, believe in him."

Ryder whispered back causing Daryl to glance towards her.

"You have a lot of faith in that brother of yours."

Rick continued to try to get the door open.

"Yeah, and if you had that much conviction in something I'd have faith in you too."

Daryl quickly shut up and tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed to Ryder.

"There's no one here."

T-Dog whispered. His voice was sullen. The sun had finally set and it was getting dark, and it was getting dark fast. Ryder stared at the door as if that would somehow make it magically open.

"Then why are the shutters down?!"

Rick asked rather harshly. If this didn't work, he wouldn't know what to do next. This was their last option.

"Walkers!"

Daryl yelled, causing Ryder to turn around. Sure as anything, walkers had heard the clatter and were on their way to the next meal. Lori called Carl over to her and Ryder stood in front of them. Cole went to Carl's side to help bring some comfort to the whimpering child. Ryder aimed her gun at the walker, but Daryl put a bolt in its head before she got the chance to shoot.

"Ya led us straight into a graveyard!"

Daryl shouted at Rick and quickly advanced towards him.

"He made a call."

Dale tried to calm down the situation, but it didn't work.

"It was the wrong damn call!"

Ryder quickly moved in between Daryl and her brother. No matter how much she cared for the redneck, her brother always came first. Shane, on the other hand, had a different approach and began to push Daryl.

"Just shut up. You hear me? Just shut up!"

Ryder quickly pointed her gun at Shane.

"Shane, if I were you, I'd calm down."

Ryder's voice was quiet and the initial look of shock went across Shane's face. That look, however, was gone in an instant.

"Shut the hell up, Ryder, before I do it for you."

Ryder held strong on her position with her gun still pointed at him as he advanced towards Rick.

"Rick, this is a dead end. Do you hear me? No blame."

Carol was panicking that there wasn't another place to go. Finally, Ryder just put her gun to her side, ready to aim it at Shane's head if he made any more moves. Lori was agreeing with Carol. Everyone began to bicker and head back to the cars. Ryder stayed loyal to her brother and didn't move with Cole now by her side. In that heated moment, something managed to catch Ryder's attention. It sounded like something electronic, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ryder glanced around until her eyes landed on a camera. As if by a miracle, the camera moved.

"The camera, it moved!"

Rick said quickly, which caused everyone to stop and then everyone started bickering once more. Ryder was glad they left her out of it.

"Please, who ever you are. Let us in, I'm begging you."

Ryder begged. The CDC had topnotch security, so the cameras would have to pick up audio as well.

"You're our only hope right now."

Ryder continued to talk; praying that who ever were behind there was listening.

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me!"

Rick yelled and started to bang on the shutters causing and outcry from the group.

"Please help us! We have women and children. We have no food, no gas, please! There's no where else."

Rick yelled. Everyone else in the group was screaming and about to scatter towards the cars. Rick continued to beg at the door. The fact that the Grimes were begging was an entirety in itself. The happening that everyone else was hollering was really pissing Ryder off.

"Will y'all shut the fuck up?!"

Everyone went dead silent. Ryder never cursed. In fact, she hadn't cussed since she made a vow that she would be a great influence to her nephew thirteen years ago. As a good influence, that meant all of her trouble making years were over, as well as cursing like a sailor. Daryl quickly rushed towards Ryder and began to drag her towards the cars like Shane was doing for Rick.

"No, please, let me go!"

Ryder screamed, but Daryl kept his grip around her firm. As if God had answered her prayers, the door to the CDC then opened. Quickly everyone scurried into the building. They finally had a safe haven! At any other time, Ryder would have been jumping for joy, but now all she could think about was getting everyone in safe.

"Go, go, go!"

She yelled and everyone picked up the pace. Cole was right on her heels as everyone got into the building and closed the door, but happiness is always short lived. A gun was cocked somewhere in the building causing everyone to turn their aim in that direction.

"Is anyone infected?"

A man asked, but he was in the shadows, so it was hard to make out any details.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it."

Rick was speaking about Jim, which made Ryder's heart hurt. Poor fellow didn't deserve his fate, but she continued to aim her gun at the man. She had been aiming her gun at a lot of people recently.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

The man asked as he stepped out of the shadows. He was an older man, maybe in his forties. He had blond hair, a simple gray shirt on, and a gun pointed at the group.

"A chance."

Rick always knew the best responses. If anything ever had happened in their childhood, Rick always did the talking. That still held to this day.

"That's asking a whole lot these days."

Rick took in a shaky breath.

"I know."

The man of the CDC looked everyone over.

"You all submit to a blood test. The dog's not allowed."

Ryder bit her lip. No dog, no her.

"Please let him stay."

Ryder begged for the third time that night.

"No. Rules are rules."

Ryder turned towards Rick and shrugged.

"I'm not leaving him."

Cole sat silently at Ryder's feet. A horrified look passed over Rick's face.

"Please, he's apart of the group too. He, along with everyone else will do your blood test, just please, let him stay."

The man sighed.

"I guess I've broken enough rules tonight. Fine."

Ryder quickly kneeled down and hugged Cole tightly around the neck.

"Thank you, sir!"

She exclaimed. The man walked up to the group and petted Cole on the head.

"I always liked German Shepherds anyway."

Ryder couldn't help but to smile. Luck was on their side tonight.

"If you have anything, bring it in now, once these doors close, they stay closed."

Everyone nodded. Ryder stood up and pointed a finger towards Cole.

"Stay here."

The dog always was a good listener. Ryder along with Glenn, T-Dog, Rick, and Daryl made a run for the cars. The walkers had dispersed for the most part, making it an easy run towards her Kia. She opened the trunk and grabbed her bag of guns along with her book bag of clothes and other necessities. Once she grabbed everything, she made her way silently to Daryl's truck.

"Need any help?"

He shook his head.

"I got it."

Ryder just nodded in acknowledgement and headed back towards the CDC. She sprinted as quickly and quietly as she could, while doing her best to keep her cowboy hat on. Once everyone had made it back inside, the man sealed the doors and cut the power from this area of the building.

::-::

Everyone was packed onto a small elevator, which was really uncomfortable for Ryder. She along with the rest of the group found out that the name of the doctor was Jenner. Maybe it was just Ryder, but he seemed a little buzzed, but hey, in hell what's wrong with that.

"Doctors always go 'round packing heat like that? First Ryder, now you."

Daryl asked, curiosity kills the cat every time.

"There were plenty left laying around. I familiarized myself."

Dr. Jenner answered. Ryder didn't know whether that was just a matter of fact answer or just a depressing one. Dr. Jenner turned around and smiled at the group.

"But, you look harmless enough."

Jenner turned his eyes towards Carl.

"Except you. I'll have to keep an eye out for you."

Carl grinned. Maybe, Jenner wasn't so bad after all. Ryder chuckled to herself; if he was nice to her nephew he couldn't be all that bad. The elevator door finally opened, opening up to a hallway with white walls, nothing Ryder wasn't used to. Jenner silently led them out and down a certain hallway. While Jenner was speaking with some of the group, Daryl leaned over towards Ryder.

"Who knew that innocent ol' Dimples could actually cuss?"

Ryder blushed. She hadn't meant to, it was just the heat of the moment.

"Won't happen again."

Daryl laughed.

"Yer too much of a goody two-shoes."

Ryder's blush deepened.

"Oh, shush."

Daryl chuckled once more. The group had now entered a large, circular room.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

Soon after Jenner said it, lights came on. The room was filled with computers and a huge screen. It was almost like Ryder would have visualized the CDC's main room to look.

"Welcome to Zone 5."

However, the group didn't stay ogling the room very long and continued following Jenner to the center of the room. Ryder glanced around to try and take in what she saw. Being in the medical field, the CDC was always fascinating to her.

"Where is everyone, the doctors, the staff?

Leave it to Rick to always ask the hard questions that no one may want to know the answer to.

"I'm it. It's just me."

Jenner answered. That was a complete blow to Ryder's heart. The CDC was supposed to have a huge faculty, why was there only one person here?

"What about the person you were speaking with?"

Lori asked. Ryder sighed. Watch it just be the computer system. This sucked.

"Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them…welcome."

Jenner commanded. If at all possible Ryder's heart dropped even further.

"Hello guest. Welcome."

Ryder hung her head. Daryl, who stood beside her still, nudged her slightly as if to be some comfort. It was an awkward type of affection, but at least it was something. Ryder looked up to Daryl to see him trying to give her a half smile. He truly was awkward with things like this, but it was nice to know he cared. Or, at least, Ryder was going to believe he did.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Jenner kept driving a metaphorical stake into the group's hearts, further and further in. One thing stood out, though, more than anything else in the room. A clock. To anyone who wasn't paying attention, would probably just think it told time. Being a hunter, Ryder was usually very observant. It definitely was not a clock, but a timer. The timer was ticking down, like time was running out. Everyone knows that a timer that was going down, in a huge building like this, with bright red numbers, was never a good thing.

::-::

As soon as everyone had their blood drawn, including Cole, Jenner set up a huge feast for everyone. Food, finally there was food. Ryder stared at the plate in front of her with eyes as big as saucers as if the food was going to vanish. Even Cole had a plate of food, but he was already scarfing his down. Everyone was laughing and having glasses of wine. It was amazing.

"Dimples, ya might want ta actually eat yer food, rather than stare at it."

Ryder jumped a little as Daryl leaned over to whisper to her. He took another chug of the bottle of whisky he had and went back to eating. Ryder finally picked up her fork and began to eat. It was like heaven in her mouth. Something that wasn't squirrel!

"Want any wine, sweetie?"

Dale asked causing Ryder to look up. He held a bottle of red wine in front of him. Ryder nodded eagerly and held up her wine glass. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and thanked him. Ryder looked around to see everyone's smiling faces. It was a nice change. For the first time in ages, there was something to smile about. She turned her gaze towards Jenner. Instead of laughing and enjoying himself like everyone else, he just looked depressed. What a downer.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little wine with dinner. And in France!"

Dale was trying to give everyone wine this evening. Ryder couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Dale.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then."

Lori said placing her hand over Carl's glass. Lori was a good mother even if Ryder thought she could be a better person.

"Aw, come on let him try some."

Ryder said laughing. Lori tried to shoot her a playful glare, but broke into laughter.

"What will it hurt?"

Rick asked laughing a long with everyone else.

"Come on."

He edged on. The look Lori was giving him meant that she was about to break. She was trying to keep a serious face, but she couldn't hold back her smile. Finally, she removed her hand and let Dale poor Carl a glass. Everyone cheered then got extremely quiet while Carl tried it.

"Yuck!"

Everyone burst into laughter again. Ryder giggled. That was her good ol' nephew.

"Atta boy!"

She took another sip from her glass. Daryl, who sat beside her, chuckled.

"It'll grow on 'im one day."

Ryder placed her glass down and looked adoringly at her nephew. He was such a good boy and could have the world at his feet if he wanted it. Ryder sighed. She had always wanted kids, but with the world the way it was now, that idea went flying out the window. But, if she ever had one, she could only wish he was as good of a boy as Carl.

"Just stick to soda pop there, kid."

Shane finally piped in.

"Not you, Glenn."

Daryl's voice boomed next to her.

"What?"

Glenn asked. He was cheesing ear to ear with his bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Keep drinkin', lil man. I wanna see how red your face can get."

Ryder elbowed Daryl easily in the ribs before laughing till she snorted.

"Porky over here agrees."

Daryl pointed to Ryder causing her to laugh harder. Everyone in the room joined in. All this laughter was so wonderful for the soul. It was truly a miracle everyone was laughing this much. Ryder's cheeks were so sore; she doubted she would able to smile for a while after this. When everyone calmed down a little, Rick clinked his glass.

"It seems to me, we haven't properly thanked our host."

He said as he was standing up from the table and picked up his glass.

"He is more than just our host."

T-Dog was getting slightly buzzed; you could hear it in his voice, yet he never sounded happier. The fact that the people Ryder cared about most were this happy, completely ran out any worries from her heart.

"Hear. Hear."

Everyone including Ryder cheered and raised their glass.

"Here's ta ya, doc. Booyah!"

Daryl was definitely getting his buzz on as he swayed from standing up.

"Booyah!"

Ryder and some others hollered.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?"

Everyone went deathly silent. Leave it to Shane to ruin everything.

"All the, uh, all the other doctors that were supposed to be here figuring out what happened, where are they?"

Ryder wanted to know that was for sure, but not now. She was too happy to have all of this downing news. Plus, she could already guess.

"Doctor, may I be excused?"

Ryder quickly stood up and asked.

"If you go down the hall way, there are rooms with couches and cots in storage to choose from."

Jenner said and Ryder quickly nodded her head in thanks. She just didn't want to hear all of this. She grabbed her bag and went down the hallway, with Cole on her heels. Ryder walked all the way to the end of the hall and chose the last room. There were two, pullout couches, not too shabby of couches either. Ryder threw her bag down to inspect the room. She took her boots off at the door and placed her cowboy hat on the side table in the room. Something quickly caught her eye. A bathroom! Ryder rushed in and closed the door. There was a shower! She quickly turned the knob to see if any water came out. That would probably be wishing too mu- The water came on! Hot water too! She quickly rummaged through the bathroom cabinets to hopefully find soup and shampoo, but she found more than that even. She found a razor! Ryder quickly stripped from her grimy clothes and jumped into the shower. She turned the knobs to where the water was warm. She never was one for a hot shower. Today was her lucky day. The entire world disappeared while she washed. She felt like she was washing the old world away. Unfortunately, the shower didn't last as long as she wanted it to because she didn't want to run the hot water out for anyone else. Ryder pulled back the curtain and wrapped herself in a towel. Her clean clothes were in the book bag next the door. Ryder opened the bathroom door and peaked out to make sure no one was in the room. Luckily no one else had joined her, so she walked towards the door to the room to shut it. Ryder grabbed undergarments, shorts, and a button-down from her bag. Just as soon as she got her undergarments on the door slammed open.

"Ahh!"

Ryder yelled and tried to hold her shirt in front of her. Just her luck, Daryl stood in front of her causing her to turn blood red.

"Uh."

Daryl continued to stare as he held his bottle of liquor.

"Yer actually really nice on the eyes."

Ryder just giggled and shook her head as Daryl walked right on in, even with Ryder trying to change and plopped on the other couch.

"Thanks for the privacy, toots. And I'll take that as a compliment, rather than you just saying I usually look ugly."

Daryl just shrugged. Once he was facedown on the bed, she quickly put the rest of her clothes on.

"Do you know what it was like there?"

Ryder heard someone yell.

"Did you hear that?"

She asked as she pulled her long, brown hair out of her shirt.

"Nope."

Ryder knew that voice too well and she didn't like it. She rushed out of the door and moved towards the way of the voices. It was a little further down than her room.

"Ahh!"

That was Lori's scream. Ryder quickly found the door to what seemed like a rec room and slung it open. The sight was one that Ryder wished to never see again, but this time Lori was resisting and seemed as if she had clawed the heck out of Shane's neck. He was on top of her in ways a man shouldn't be.

"Get your damn hands off her."

Ryder yelled causing Shane to back up. Lori began to sob.

"Lori."

Ryder said as she stepped aside so Lori could get out of the room. She ran as quickly as lightning the first chance she got.

"You fucking piece of shit."

Shane cursed at Ryder, but it didn't affect her one bit.

"You lay your hands on Lori, or make any moves to hurt my brother in any way again, and I will put a bullet through your head, Walsh."

Shane smirked. Ryder didn't know if it was the alcohol or if this is who he had really become.

"You think you can hurt me, don't you Ryder?"

Ryder didn't budge and just glared at Shane was he stomped up to her.

"Just cause you're a cop doesn't mean you're the only one that can use a gun, Wa-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shane grabbed her tightly around the throat, cutting off her airway. She gasped for air and pried at his hands.

"Let go!"

She wheezed. She couldn't get his hand to move. Black dots were beginning to appear in her vision.

"Hey, get the hell off 'er!"

Someone screamed and immediately Shane let go. Ryder quickly hit the floor holding her throat and coughing.

"Or what redneck?"

Shane's voice was threatening.

"I'll kill ya myself."

Shane just scoffed and left. Daryl quickly made his way to Ryder and helped her into a sitting position.

"Ya a'right"

Ryder kept coughing, but clung onto his plaid shirt for dear life. Tears flowed down her face. Two strong arms maneuvered underneath her and picked her up.

"It's a'right, Dimples."

Daryl's gruff voice was soothing. He walked back to the room they were going to end up sharing and sat down on the couch with Ryder now on his lap. She had moved her arms to where they were around his neck in a tight embrace and cried into his shirt. Her breathing was in short gasp now that she had finally stopped coughing, but her crying hadn't stopped. Daryl moved his arms around her awkwardly, as if he didn't know how too. At any other time, Ryder would have considered herself lucky to even see this side of Daryl, but right now she was just concentrated on clinging to Daryl.

"He's not gonna hurt ya again."

Daryl stated softly into her ear. Ryder was trying to calm herself down.

"May I sleep next you tonight?"

She whispered; her voice was still shaky and raspy.

"No!"

Daryl's voice was defensive. Ryder just nodded, finally letting go of Daryl to go to her own couch, where Cole was laying.

"Ugh, fine, but if ya snore, I'm kickin' ya off.

It was moments like this that made Ryder fall head over heels for the redneck.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks Mrskaz453, HermioneandMarcus, and VampWolf92 for the reviews! Yall are the best!

::-::

Chapter 8: Boom

::-::

Ryder couldn't sleep. She just remained on her side and watched Daryl toss and turn all night, mumbling in his sleep. Didn't look like he was getting much rest either. The young woman had never been this restless in her life. So many thoughts were running through her head at once, especially about Shane and those bright red numbers. Those numbers had to mean something. She wracked her brain for anything. Ryder wanted to pull her hair out. She sighed softly as she sat up so she could get out of bed. Daryl rolled over and grasped her hand tightly. In shock, Ryder turned to face him. His eyes were closed; he was asleep still.

"No, no, no."

He began to whisper over and over. Daryl seemed to be having a nightmare. He left go of Ryder's hand and turned over to face the other side. He was panting now. Ryder placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Everything's okay. Shhh."

Ryder whispered and Daryl calmed down once more. Ryder slid out of bed and Daryl turned to face her again. His eyes were squeezed together; the look on his face was pained, but he remained silent and his tossing toned down a little bit.

"It's okay, Toots."

Ryder whispered once more. His pained expression softened slightly, making her smile. When he didn't have that expression on his face, he actually looked peaceful. A sight Ryder wouldn't mind seeing more of. Ryder pulled the collar of her button-down up around her neck to hide the probable bruises. She needed to speak with her brother. Ryder tiptoed out of the room. Cole was sleeping on the couch and snoring softly. He always snored. Ryder couldn't help but shake her head at him. She walked into the hallway and down to her brother's room. Only reason she was always able to find his room is he always left his boots outside the door. Ryder pushed the door open very slowly. Rick was asleep, holding Lori close. She walked over to him without making a sound and tapped his shoulder. Rick groaned, but he still sleepily looked at her.

"What, Ryder?"

He groggily asked. Ryder just pointed towards the door. Thankfully, he got the hint. Ryder walked out into the hallway and sat down Indian-style. Rick followed suit.

"What's wrong Ryder?"

Ryder fiddled with her fingers, which was highly unlike her.

"That timer. I can't wrap my mind around what it means."

Rick just shrugged.

"We'll ask Jenner in the morning."

He ran a hand down his face and looked annoyingly at Ryder.

"It's got to be more than that, Rick. We need to leave."

Rick scoffed.

"We finally find somewhere safe and you want to leave?"

Ryder nodded.

"I don't think it's as safe here as we thought, Rick. I'd follow you anywhere, but this? I have a bad feeling."

Rick sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ryder, if I tell you something, promise to keep it between us? I don't want the others to know."

Ryder held out her pinky for Rick to take.

"Really? We aren't in elementary school anymore."

Ryder shrugged.

"Can't break a pinky promise, brother."

Rick let out an aggravated grunt and intertwined his pinky with hers.

"We are infected."

Rick and Ryder still had their pinkies intertwined as he said those words. Those three words hit Ryder like a ton of bricks.

"Once we die, bite or not, we turn."

Rick clarified. Ryder's breath caught in her throat.

"That must mean it's some sort of pathogen, right? Meaning there's got to be a cure."

Ryder rambled but Rick shook his head.

"There's no cure for this."

"No, there has to be."

Ryder was in denial. Rick just looked at her and pursed his lips into a thin line.

"I can't lose Lori, Carl, or you."

Rick's statement hit Ryder's heart hard. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them spill. She moved from her sitting position and side-hugged Rick,

"We're all going to be fine."

Ryder was trying to convince herself more than him. Rick took in a shaky breath, trying his best not to cry.

"I don't know what to do, Ryder."

His voice cracked. Ryder couldn't hold her tears back any longer as she watched her brother begin to break down. They stayed in that position for a while longer, until Rick laughed.

"Got your collar up? Hickies from the hick?"

Rick was trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but Ryder froze in place. Rick pulled back from her and began to reach for her collar to see.

"No!"

She whispered harshly. She quickly scooted away from him and held her hands around her neck. Her brother quickly retracted his hand. If Rick saw, he'd demand and answer. If he found out, there was no way he'd believe her. Shane was his best friend. Plus, Ryder couldn't put that load on her brother not tonight.

"I was just playing, calm down. I used to see you with them all the time when you were in college."

Ryder just nodded, but she didn't dare look at her brother at the moment. She kept her head down.

"Deanna, what happened?"

Rick became dead serious. Why did he have to use her first name when he became serious?

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Rick just nodded. Ryder knew him well enough to know he'd most likely forget later. Shane wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"Well, I'm going to bed, get some sleep."

Rick stood up and held out a hand for Ryder to take. She gladly took it and once she was to her feet, she made a dash for her room and swiftly got back in bed with Daryl. He was happily snoring away now, which put Ryder's heart at rest. Ryder's eyelids started to become heavy and finally, she dozed off to sleep.

::-::

Ryder shot up out of bed panting and drenched in cold sweat. She shook her head vigorously. That nightmare was awful. The group was blown up into smithereens. Ryder gripped the bed sheets tightly. That's when it hit her. That timer was when the building was going to explode in on itself. The CDC was meant to contain some of the worst diseases; some could wipe out the country. Ryder always wanted to work in the CDC before she found out that being a pediatrician was her calling. How could she be so stupid? She researched the CDC a lot while she was in college, she knew about the H.I.T.s. They were going to be burned in 5,000 to 6,000 degree fire. Ryder began to panic. She didn't want to burn. Her eyes scanned the room only to see Cole on the couch still. Where was Daryl?

"Cole, up!"

Ryder commanded as she shot out of the bed and scurried around to pack up her stuff. She slid on her boots and put her cowboy hat on before sprinting out of the room with Cole on her heels.

"RICK!"

Ryder screamed. No one was in their room. She rushed down the hall and around the corner before she screamed for her brother again. Cole began to bark as they continued to run.

"IN HERE!"

Rick yelled back. He had to be in the main area, where that clock was.

"When the fuel runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur.

Ryder heard Vi say as she entered the room. Everyone was standing in the center of the room where most of the main computers were located. Daryl was walking towards Ryder, probably to head to the rooms, but she grabbed his arm.

"This place is going to blow when that timer runs out!"

She screamed, causing everyone to look at her. Daryl tensed up with her touch.

"Whatcha mean, Dimples."

"I mean, we are going to burn if we don't get out now!"

Ryder exclaimed. All of the men, besides Daryl and Dale, rushed off.

"We're going to check the fuel!"

Rick yelled back as they ran around a corner. Jenner looked towards Ryder.

"You sure know a lot about this place."

There was a smile on his place, like her knowing made his day.

"Go get your stuff!"

Ryder yelled at everyone left in the room. They nodded and shuffled off. Sophia and Carl were scared. No one could blame them, especially with Ryder freaking out the way she was. The women tried to comfort the children while they ran to grab their things. Daryl went with them. Ryder walked up to Jenner, who while in the chaos had picked up a picture.

"I did the best that I could with the time that I had. I hope you would be proud of that."

Once, Ryder stood next to him and peaked at the picture.

"She was a wonderful woman. A lot of people in my time at Med School talked about her."

Jenner nodded.

"She was the most amazing being there ever was."

Ryder squeezed his shoulder. It was hard to lose someone precious to you. Ryder knew from experience.

"I used to want to work here, ya know?"

Ryder asked and Jenner looked up from the picture.

"That's why you figured out what was happening before anyone else?"

Ryder nodded. Everyone came into the room stomping now and crying. This was going to turn into another chaotic mess. Rick demanded what was going on as he angrily made his way to where Ryder and Jenner were. Most of the lights began to shut down and everyone was scared. Ryder looked over towards Daryl who was drinking from his whiskey bottle as happily as you please. While Jenner explained, Ryder walked over to Daryl and grabbed his liquor.

"Bitch, what do ya think yer doin'?!"

He yelled as Ryder tossed aside his bottle and it shattered on the ground.

"Our lives could be on the line and you're drinking. Not a good combo."

Daryl threw his hands up.

"Does it look like I fuckin' care? We can leave when we want."

I pointed my finger towards the timer, which read 00:00:34:43.

"We only have thirty more minutes to get out of here till we're toast."

Ryder snarled at him, Daryl's eyes widened in shock.

"It was the French."

Jenner announced.

"What?"

Andrea asked.

"They were the last to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out of the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

Ryder tuned everything out, as she went to pick up her bag. Why were they wasting time? Was she not clear enough when she said this place would blow up shortly? Ugh! She threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Let me tell you-"

Shane yelled and began to push towards Jenner till Rick stopped him.

"Shane, I don't care. Everybody grab your things."

Ryder shook her head.

"Everyone has everything, now hurry up!"

She yelled towards him, but her voice was drowned out by the loud alarm that began to beep.

"Thirty minutes till decontamination."

Vi said as Ryder walked and stood next to Daryl.

"Doc, what the hell is that, dammit?"

A whirring sound came from behind them. Ryder quickly turned around to see the doors closing. No. No!

"He just locked us in!"

Glenn yelled. Ryder dropped her bag in shock. Daryl went on a rampage towards Jenner.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!"

He went to tackle Jenner, but T-Dog got Daryl just in time. How could they be locked in here now? Why would no one listen to Ryder and get their ass in gear sooner.

"Unlock those doors, now!"

Rick screamed. Jenner just sat calmly in a chair, while everyone around him was screamed.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked! The exits are sealed."

Ryder walked to everyone else.

"Open the damn things."

Dale demanded. Ryder would have giggled given any other time that Dale cursed, but this was urgent.

"You can't keep us in here! That's slaughter!"

Ryder yelled.

"That's not something I can control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closes, it wouldn't open again. You all heard me."

Everyone became quiet as they stared at the doctor. Glenn was closest to Ryder, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed. He, thankfully squeezed back. She was scared. They all were.

"It's better this way."

Jenner broke the silence, but Rick quickly shot back.

"What is?"

Jenner quickly stood up.

"You know what this place is! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized Smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half of the country. Stuff that you NEVER want to come out!"

Jenner was screaming as loud as he could.

"In order to kill organisms of that nature, or to protect us in case of a terrorist attack or other catastrophe, they have they have H.I.T.s that will destroy everything. In other words, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives. Sets the air on fire, blows up, and kills everything."

Ryder simplified while Jenner sat down.

"Yes, you need to listen to her more often."

Jenner said, aggravated. Everyone was in shock. Sophia hugged Carol crying, Rick hugged his family, and Glenn hugged Ryder as tightly as he could, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I don't want to die."

He whispered in Ryder's ear.

"You're not."

Ryder alleged confidently.

"There's no pain."

Carol began to cry along with her child. No one deserved this.

"An end to sorrow, grief regret. Everything."

Jenner continued to speak. Ryder still held onto Glenn. He was such a good guy. He didn't deserve to die like this, no one did. Ryder bit her lip

"Glenn, you are such a wonderful person. You are not dying like this.

Ryder could feel Glenn begin to shake from sobs. No, he couldn't die here.

"We need to get these doors open!"

Rick yelled. Glenn let go of Ryder and dried his eyes quickly. All of the men went to bang on the doors with whatever they could find. Ryder sat down on the floor tuning everything out once more. Cole rushed to her side and nuzzled his way under her arm. Absentmindedly, she stroked his fur. You would think since they were already suffering through hell that they wouldn't have to burn in it as well.

"There is no hope. There never was."

Jenner was saying behind her. He couldn't be right. There had to be hope. No hope equals no life.

"There's always hope. Maybe, its not you, not here, but somebody somewhere-"

Ryder was about to stand up and second her brother, but Andrea cut him off.

"What part of 'everything's gone' do you not understand?"

She was sitting with her back to a computer and her knees pulled to her chest. No, she couldn't give up. Not Andrea. Ryder held back a sob. She couldn't lose her too.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction act."

Ryder stood up to object.

"How would she feel about this, Jenner?"

Jenner's hurt-filled gaze landed on Ryder. She turned around to face him.

"She wouldn't agree to this."

Ryder continued.

"You can't keep us here! My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

Carol cried, holding Sophia.

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to hold your loved ones and wait till the clock runs out?"

Jenner asked and everyone began to stand up. No it wouldn't be kinder. Fighting for something is kinder than giving up on everything. Ryder glanced at the people in the room. It would be kinder to let them fight on. Her gaze landed on Daryl last. He was pissed and throwing around profanity like they were nothing. She wouldn't want to see him give up his fight and wait for the timer to go out. Ryder heard the sound of a gun being cocked back. Her gaze quickly shot to where the noise was coming from to see Shane pointing a gun at Jenner's face.

"Open the doors, or I'll blow your head off. You hear me?!"

He yelled. Shane looked on the verge to shoot as Rick tried to talk him out of it. Ryder hadn't noticed, but since he picked up the gun Daryl made his way closer to her, as if to be protection. Shane then began to shoot at the computers and was about to aim at some of the people if it weren't for Rick. Rick took the gun and knocked Shane down.

"Are you done now?!"

He yelled. Everyone got quiet. Ryder began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I think you're lying."

Rick told Jenner, but the doctor only looked at him confused. Once Daryl saw everything was in the clear, he headed back towards the steel doors. Ryder followed him, picking up an ax as well. Daryl would take a swing at the metal door then Ryder would.

"We're gettin' outta here, Dimples."

Daryl said as he took another swing for the door. He said it with such conviction.

"I believe you, Toots."

Ryder took a swing. Finally, as if by magic the door opened.

"Come on!"

Daryl yelled. Ryder dropped the ax and grabbed her bag, but noticed Andrea and Jacqui weren't moving.

"Andrea, Jacqui come on!"

They shook their heads. Ryder quickly made her way to them and knelt down.

"Don't do this."

Ryder begged.

"I want this."

Jacqui's voice was calm and collected. Ryder turned her gaze towards Andrea and tears began to fall.

"Go, Ryder."

She whispered. Ryder placed her forehead to Andrea's.

"You were one of the greatest friends I could ask for. Meet me at the gates when my time comes, okay?"

Ryder asked and Andrea nodded. Dale had come back and was no sitting next to her. Ryder was running to grab her bag.

"Dimples, let's go!"

Daryl yelled as he ran back to Ryder. He quickly grabbed her hand and began to pull her along up the stairs.

"Cole!"

Ryder yelled. The dog was soon on her trail. A large boom was heard from up a flight. They made it out of the blown out window and made a dash for the cars.

"Come on!"

Daryl yelled, but with the bad weighing Ryder down it was hard to run at the same pace as him.

"Get down!"

Someone yelled. Daryl slide behind fort of sandbags pulling Ryder with him causing her to fall on top of him. They were both panting as a huge explosion went off. The heat was horrendous.

"Welcome to Hell, Dimples."

Daryl muttered underneath her. Ryder would have enjoyed this position at any other time, but quickly got up and everyone made their way to their car. Cole was right on Ryder's heels, as always. Nothing ever went right in this new world. She looked around and saw that everyone was all right, even Andrea. At least there were people to go through this hell with her. Ryder watched Daryl get into his truck. There were even some that gave living in hell its perks.


	9. Chapter 9

**VampWolf92 Thanks for the review!**

**::-::**

**Chapter 9: Does a Bright Future Mean Death?**

**::-::**

Ryder had never been so happy to see the old nursing home again. She looked forward to speaking with Felipe and G again just for the fact that someone else was alive outside of their little group; the thought of that made her day a little bit brighter. They were on the outskirts of Atlanta when Rick had decided to stop here for tonight, so everyone could get some rest and think of their next move. Ryder grabbed her pistol and her rifle. G probably still had her other one that she never found when they kidnapped her. Of course, her knives were in the pouch around her thigh as always.

Ryder stepped out of the car, putting her gun in the back of her pants and slung the rifle over her shoulder. She grabbed a knife from her pouch and caught up with the group, Cole right by her side.

"I bet they're barely hanging on,"

Andrea mumbled as she looked around in almost disgust. Ryder just glared at her.

"Makes you wonder if they'll take in strangers."

Andrea's attitude towards the people she hadn't met really hit on of Ryder's buttons. Ryder wasn't the type to appreciate that, whatsoever.

"With the guns we gave them, they'll probably throw us a party."

Daryl walked next to Rick with his crossbow up and ready to fire. Ryder walked next to Carl beside the brick wall, doing her best to take in her surroundings.

"Good call. For once."

Daryl told Rick. It brought a smile to Ryder's face to see them getting along. Daryl took the lead and led the way into the nursing home's yard. It was weird, though, that no one from the Vatos had bothered to say anything to the group. Ryder figured they'd have guards everywhere.

"Where are the look outs?"

Glenn asked as if reading Ryder's mind. She let out a sigh of relief; at least someone else thought it was weird. It smelled awful here, as well, like the blood, but that was probably from the walkers. Daryl took a turn and everyone stopped at the sight. Ryder's breath caught in her throat as she tried not to scream. Carol and Lori hid their children's face from the sight. The men gasped. Cole began to whimper at all of the negative energy.

Walkers were gnawing on the bodies of some of the Vatos and elderly. Ryder felt like she was going to puke. The sound of ripping flesh and chewing of raw meat filled the Nursing Home's courtyard. The walkers began to realize a new food source was standing near by and all began to hiss as they stood up in a wobbling fashion. Ryder put her knife back in her pouch and drew her pistol. There was a good many of them; enough that they couldn't take out with knives and such.

"To hell with the noise."

Rick stated. That was enough to send Ryder into a firing frenzy. She aimed at a walker's head and shot, blowing bits of its brain out. She aimed at another, then another, and continued till her pistol was out of rounds, each having the same fate. Ryder bit her lip hard. How could they have been overrun with the amount of artillery they had been given? That just didn't make sense by any means.

They continued into the building. Ryder had put her pistol back, grabbed a knife again, and walked in with Daryl. Both of them ready to strike at any moment. The building was dark except for the little bit of sunlight that was able to come through the windows. Dead bodies littered the floor and rooms. It was like a scene from a horror film, except this was real. Ryder was doing her best to swallow the lump in her throat. If this was how the building had been so far, there was no way Felipe and G made it. There was no more Mr. Gilbert with his asthma; no more Felipe's grandmother who had a heart of gold, no more any body. There was no more bright future that G and Ryder had talked about before. Sophia let out a cry at the sight of another dead man, which brought Ryder out of her thoughts.

"Put a sock in it!"

Daryl whispered in a harsh tone causing Sophia to cry more.

"You leave her alone!"

Carol whispered back, holding her daughter closer to her.

"Shut her up or I will."

Ryder took her elbow and slammed it into Daryl's stomach. He let out "oomph," and doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Back the hell off, right now!"

Lori scolded him, but Daryl was glaring at Ryder who had turned her focus forward again.

"Lil bitch."

Daryl grumbled as he caught his breath. Ryder just shrugged. She understood where he was coming from about Sophia, but he could have been nicer about it. She was just a child for heaven's sake.

"Are we staying or going?"

Lori asked, looking towards her husband for answers.

"We don't have the fuel."

He shook his head, rubbing his face with his right hand. Everyone was about to panic.

"We harbor here for tonight. We're going to make a sweep. The rest of you, barricade those doors."

Shane ordered. If it weren't for the situation, she would have rolled her eyes with disgust at him. Luckily, no one asked about the bruises on her neck that Shane had left because Ryder didn't know whether to lie about it or not. Ryder followed Daryl, Rick, and Shane to help make a sweep of the place; Daryl and Ryder took the lead. They ended up in what looked like a ministry room. It had a small stage that was under a purple tapestry with a cross on it. So, many people in this room were dead. Flies infested the room and the dead bodies. The stench was enough to make Ryder want to high tail it out of there. She followed Daryl with Rick and Shane behind her to the upper floor. Daryl opened a door quickly to check inside. Ryder stopped to read what it said.

"_Prayer changes everything."_

Daryl must have read it too because he shook his head at the dead man next to the cross in the room.

"Guess that didn't work fer ya, huh?"

Ryder looked towards Daryl to notice he was staring intently at the body in front of him. Ryder slowly turned her gaze to the body. It stood out like a sore thumb what he was looking at. The man's head had a bullet hole on the left side of his forehead. People that committed suicide shot themself either in the mouth or the temple, never the forehead.

"Do ya see a bite mark?"

Daryl's voice was uneasy and Ryder shook her head. She pushed into the room closer to the body. Cole remained at the door and whimpered. He knew something was wrong. The dead guy was an older man, a patient of this place. Ryder examined his body the best she could without touching him. There weren't any bite marks on his neck, hands, or any exposed skin that she could see.

"Do you think?"

Ryder's voice cracked. This wasn't an overrun. This had been a massacre. Daryl grunted as he walked in to the room and gently grabbed Ryder's arm to pull her out.

"We're gonna tell the others."

He whispered as he pulled Ryder back into the ministry room. Everyone was filing in now, but she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to see one body in particular. Her breath caught in her throat as she broke away from Daryl's grasp. Please, no. Please. Ryder knelt down to her knees next to the body.

"G."

The letter passed her lips in a choked fashion. She could hear Rick talking in the background about upstairs rooms. All she could pay attention to was the dead man's body in front of her. His face actually looked peaceful, besides the huge bullet hole in his head. Maybe this was the bright future he had been talking about. Death.

"Are you lying to us, like all the times before?"

Ryder heard Carol ask Rick. The question made Ryder's blood boil.

"How could you say something like that?"

Ryder turned around and shouted, shocking everyone that had forgotten she was there.

"You're alive ain't you? So don't complain."

Ryder huffed. Carol's eyes were as round has dinner plates. Rick had been laying everything on the line for this group and that's what she has to say?

"You know that isn't fair."

Lori seconded Ryder. If Lori hadn't have had an affair with Shane, Ryder probably would have liked her after that comment.

"What the hell happened?"

Glenn asked and Andrea quickly answered.

"What do you think? They got overrun."

Andrea had her arms crossed and her tone was full of attitude that Ryder wasn't appreciating. Andrea sure wasn't paying attention to the details. Everyone had been shot in the head! Daryl scoffed as he looked over more bodies.

"Got something to say?"

Andrea asked him.

"Yeah, how 'bout observant."

Daryl snapped at her. Ryder could tell that he was getting fed up with her bull crap, as well. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Observant. Big word from a guy like you. Three whole syllables."

Andrea used to not be like this.

"Walkers didn't do this. Geeks didn't show up 'til all of this went down. Somebody attacked this place. Killed 'em all; took whatever they wanted. They're all shot in the head execution style."

Ryder watched Rick kneel down next to a body and noticed the bullet hole. Ryder began to dig in her back pocket pulling out pistol ammo to refill the cylinder. She pulled her gun out and reloaded the gun.

"Y'all are worried about walkers, I'd be much more worried 'bout the people who came and did all this."

Daryl slung his cross boy over his shoulder and sneered.

"Go get a dictionary. Look it up. Observant."

He said as he pointed to his head and walked off.

"Andrea?"

Ryder called. Andrea turned around to face her. Ryder just threw her pistol for Andrea to catch.

"People are getting tired of your bullshit. If you are that pissed that you didn't die, then go ahead, take the shot, and join them, but don't sit around here like dead weight and make everyone miserable."

Ryder walked off after Daryl.

"Oh and when you're finished, I want my gun back."

Andrea stared after Ryder in completely disbelief, as did everyone else in the room.

::-::

Ryder sat on the staircase a couple steps below T-Dog with her back against the wall. Andrea had rudely given her the gun back before going into the room with everyone else. Cole was curled up in a ball next to Carl in the other room, which she was happy for. Cole brought Ryder happiness, so maybe he could bring the kids some tonight. Ryder just needed her space from the large group and it was always nice being around T-Dog.

"How you holdin' up, cowgirl?"

Ryder couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, I'm alive in the apocalypse, so I'm holdin' up better than most."

T-Dog laughed and patted her back.

"Your optimism was always nice."

Footsteps came from behind them causing Ryder to turn her gaze to see Dale with three plates and three bags of potato chips. He handed T-Dog and Ryder a plate with chips. He sat down next to T-Dog with a loud sigh. Cole came rushing over at the sight of his master with food. He stuck his head in between Dale and T-Dog, panting softly.

"Dale will you put this behind you, please?"

Ryder asked Dale and he nodded. He placed the plate of peas in front of the dog who ate them greedily. Ryder was happy to know he at least had something in his stomach now. She opened her bag of potato chips and popped on into her mouth.

"She'll come around. Give her some time."

Ryder said once she finished her chip. Cole then lay between Dale and T-Dog again, but he was well trained enough not to take their food and not to bother them. Dale let out another sigh as he played around with a bean on his plate. Ryder gave Cole a chip before eating another one. T-Dog patted Dale on the back.

"Everything will be fine, man."

Ryder nodded.

"Hey, look at what kind of story we will be able to tell people on day when we make it out of this!"

Ryder giggled while Dale just shook his head. A small smile spread across his face. The old man couldn't not smile for long. He was just that type of happy person and would always be the conscious of the group. Ryder's face fell. She knew everything coming out of her mouth was a lie. None of them would be making it out of this apocalypse. Everyone was already infected. Ryder cleared her throat.

"I'm going to get some shut-eye. Y'all get some too, okay?"

They nodded in agreement, but truth be told, there wouldn't be much sleeping. Ryder maneuvered her way between the men and made her way to the room everyone was in. She walked to the corner that no one was occupying and sat down leaning her head against the wall. Cole circled around a few times before laying down next to her. She absentmindedly ran her hand through his fur. His body was getting thinner and thinner each day; everyone's body was. The lack of food was causing everyone to slowly starve. Ryder looked down at her bag of chips that she hadn't finished.

"Hey, Carl?"

Carl looked up from whatever he was doing to look at his aunt.

"Share these with Sophia, okay?"

Carl rushed over and took the bag.

"Thanks Aunt Ryder!"

He exclaimed and went back over to Sophia to share the small bit of food.

"Thanks Ryder."

The little girl smiled at her. Ryder grinned back. They were the future if there ever was going to be one, so she'd rather them eat more than herself. Ryder closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep, until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ya need tah eat."

Daryl's rough voice caused her to open her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her.

"I'll be alright."

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Just eat next time."

He moved to get up, but Ryder caught his hand to hold him there for just a second.

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fer what?"

Ryder let go of his hand and closed her eyes once more.

"Everything."


End file.
